All Is Fair In Love and Judgement
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Tiana has been physically abused and raped for many months in New Orleans by a man who is jealous of the fact that she is love with Naveen and not him,could Naveen stop this Menace and rescue his love! Read and Review!
1. Maniac

A/N: Please know that when I produced this heart felt story I instantly started crying!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Maniac

It was a dark and stormy night New Orleans and no one was out at all because of the weather being poor and horrible. But that's what you think?…

Suddenly…a scream is heard!

Who you may ask…

Tiana.

"Please let me go…I don't want to do this any more!" Tiana said begging.

"No I won't you belong to me…ONLY!" the mystery man said angrily.

Tiana is on the floor bruised up. She had cuts and bruises on her face, a nose bleed, a busted lip, purple bruises on her arms and legs and a bloody gash on her head. Tiana is crying not because of just the pain but because of the hurt and suffering that this sicko of a man did to her for months!

Tiana had been maliciously raped. Not once or twice but tons.

She stood restricted on the wall in a dark alley in the rain by the hands of the rapist. Her beautiful green dress ripped, if not shredded making her look half naked. She had her panties on the floor and her bra showing. She felt so degraded and violated.

But there was nothing she could do to stop this. She had to be strong.

Poor Tiana!

"Come on…this won't hurt a bit." the mystery man said with an evil grin.

The man entered inside of her!

"Ah!" Tiana said screaming.

"Ah! The sound of your pain is like music to my ears!" the mystery man said smiling crazily.

"Help ME!" Tiana said screaming. "Someone please!"

The mystery man laughs out loud!

"My dear no one can hear you scream!" The mystery man said with a crazed smile. "There is no one hear for miles!"

"No…NO!" Tiana said crying and screaming.

"YES!" the mystery man said. "No one can save you….not even your dearly beloved husband!"

"No!" Tiana said kicking and screaming. "Naveen!"

"HAHAHAHA!" the mystery man laughs.

But no one can save her!

She was alone.

"Naveen…" Tiana said quietly.


	2. Don't Stop Believing

A/N: Writing this gave me grief and pain so bear with me…please…

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Don't Stop Believing

At the very same night Naveen was worried about Tiana. Since she hadn't returned from the restaurant and it was after midnight. He spent a lot of time running around the streets and alleys searching for but still no luck, until…

A loud scream was heard!

He ran as fast as he could down the street to where the sound was coming from…hoping to find Tiana!

'I'm coming Tiana!' Naveen thought.

He turned an alley and his eyes widened…

His beloved Tiana… is on the ground in pool of blood, covered in bruises, cuts, and a gash on her forehead. Her clothes if you even call it clothes were not even on her so she was nearly nude because even her bra and panties weren't even covering her privates!

He stood there for a moment…paralyzed and in shock!

But he snapped out of it and raced towards Tiana.

"TIANA!" Naveen said shouting.

He dropped on his knees and scooped her in his arms, ignoring the blood soaking his clothes and the world.

"Tiana" Naveen said about to burst in tears.

He closed his eyes.

"Naveen" heard a faint whisper.

He opened his eyes.

"Tiana!" Naveen said hearing his love.

He gazed at his love wondering if he heard her right. But he didn't wait for a response…so instead he got up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital!

'Hold on Tiana!' Naveen said, staring down at her. "Please…hold on."

...

_At the hospital_…

"Somebody help me!" Naveen said shouting

"What is it!" a brunette nurse arrives to assist him "Good heavens!" looking at Tiana.

"Please help her!" he said pleading the nurse.

"I will!" the nurse said assuring him, then shouting "medics!"

Soon other doctors came with a stretcher and strapped Tiana onto it and pushed her down the corridor…Naveen stood there.

"Tiana…" Naveen said really upset.

A while later…Naveen decided to call Tiana's mother Eudora and friends Charlotte and Travis, Georgia and her pals. He waited outside Tiana's room in the waiting room with his head in his hands and sitting on one of the seats. He felt confused, scared, fearful, angst and regret for not being there when Tiana needed him. They all came in crying and asking Naveen if she is okay.

"My babycakes…is she okay!" Eudora asking Naveen and crying.

"I don't know?" Naveen said his voice cracking.

Eudora hugged Naveen close to her and started crying. He hugged her back comforting.

"Tia!" Charlotte said shouting out crying, and Travis comforting her.

Georgia said nothing but looked away crying with her and Tiana's friends beside her also doing the same thing…

They all decided to sit down and wait patiently and anxiously.

…

It was hours later and it was nearly sunrise and everyone fell asleep…except Naveen. He couldn't sleep because he is worried about Tiana his wife and love. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying for hours since his eyes were red. He didn't move from his position at all!

He had hope in his heart.

Suddenly, a doctor comes and greets him…

"Hello." the doctor said with a smile.

Everyone woke up startled!

"Is she…" Naveen said panicking.

"Yes…she is just fine!" the doctor said still smiling.

Everyone sighed in relief…

"But there is something wrong with her!" the doctor said calmly but his smile fading…

"What!" Naveen said storming up to him and shaking his shoulders.

The doctor was silent for a moment but then replied.

"I'm sorry but her lower region is swollen…due to the fact that…" the doctor replied but stopped.

"What is it…TELL ME DAMMIT!" Naveen said with a curse, shouting angrily!

"Raped…she got raped!" the doctor said looking down.

Naveen went silent…

Everyone didn't know what to say!

"No…" Charlotte said in shock about to start crying.

"My poor Baby!" Eudora said breaking down crying.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said in guilt.

Naveen went in denial, it couldn't be true…it just can't. He only came to the terms of her living so he skipped hearing about what the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Naveen asked with a smile happily.

Everyone looked at him…wondering what he is feeling right now?...

"Yes!" the doctor said "but only one person can enter at a time because she is currently resting and needs to heal."

"Naveen you go first!" Eudora said with a smile.

Naveen looked shocked.

"You…sure?" Naveen said questioning.

"Yes…please!" Eudora said sincere.

Naveen smiled.

"Thank you…" Naveen said with a smile.

"You ready?" the doctor said, hand on the door.

"Yes." Naveen said.

He opened the door.

Naveen walked inside and saw Tiana… for the moment his breathing stopped. He looked at his wife. She was alive and breathing with an oxygen mask, plastic tubes connected to her body and the heart monitor machine, and an I.V connected to her wrist. His precious and innocent Tiana was on the hospital bed beside a window where the moon shinned its light on her beautiful face even though covered in cuts and bruises. Tiana looked all pale and sick from the loss of blood, covered in bandages all over and her forehead.

"Call me to let know when your done." the doctor said and left the room.

He went over to her…his heart breaking. Touching her carefully on her cheek and rubbing softly.

"Tiana…" Naveen said choking on his tears.

"If you can hear me…" Naveen said crying and looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Tiana didn't move…

Naveen looked up at her again.

"I wish I was there to save you!" Naveen cried out.

Naveen desperately hoping she heard him. As he walked around the hospital bed and sat in seat beside her to then hold her hand.

"If I…i…could race back time." Naveen said sadly with a faint smile. "Then may 'be none of this would have happened and we would be at home right now in bed, kissing and cuddling."

He continued looking at her…wishing she could wake up…right now…

It hurt him knowing it was his fault that she was in this state!

His fault…


	3. A Startling Nightmare and kisses

A/N: I added in some info about the mysterious man who attacked Tiana in this chapter and…well you'll just have to read and find out!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

A Startling Nightmare and kisses

_Tiana's Nightmare__: Tiana's POV_

_I don't where I am…_

_It's__ so dark that I can't see a thing…_

_Until…_

_I heard laughter!_

_I__ turned around behind me and saw nothing but…when I looked in front I saw…HIM!_

_The man__ who caused me pain and suffering many years ago through high school and still haunts me in my mind till this day…_

_Damien…_

_My ex-boyfriend…_

"_Damien!" I was__ scared._

_He looked at me__ and creepily grinned!_

"_Tiana." He said deep and huskily, while looking at me up and down "Mmm…still looking mighty fine…" He started reaching out his hand toward me._

_I __started backing away from him._

"_No leave me alone…" I said then began yelling. "Just leave me alone!"_

_He then began playing innocent!_

"_No…Tiana I'll never leave you alone." He said gazing at me with those icy blue eyes. "I love you…"_

_I __stopped moving and stood there looking at him. Damien is taller than me but not as tall as Naveen, he had chilling deep icy blue eyes, dark brown skin, muscular, his voice is deep but Naveen's is so much more and his smile is handsome but isn't better than her husbands. He usually wore a black jacket, black button up top and black trousers._

_Damien was __a complete opposite to her husband even his personality. When I had met Damien before in high school I fell in love with him when she was aged around 14 and he was 15. He was a sweet, kind, gentle, funny and charming man that i loved with all my heart but, he broke it when i found out that he had been cheating on me with other women, doing drugs secretly and even selling it. It had been too much for me, so i dumped his ass!_

_However, that was a big mistake!_

_Because the guy came and snuck in to me and my mama Eudora's house one night. He made an attempt to assault me while I slept and tried to rape me but I fought back to stop him while screaming for help, luckily my screams had woke my mother and she came and rescued me. She knocked him out with a base ball bat and called the police and they arrested him. She then looked at me sadly and rapped her arms around me and I cried._

_Damien had then sworn that he would break out of prison return to see Tiana someday…and from then on Tiana had never been the same…_

"_Well…I don't!" I said angrily "And I hope you burn in hell!"_

_Damien went from calm to angry!_

"_You bitch!" He made a move to grab her, but I turned and ran away!_

"_Tiana!...you can't run from me forever!" Damien said yelling._

_I ran as fast as I could until I got tired and slowed down and stumbled right onto my knees._

_As I panted tiredly, I looked back and saw no one so I was just alone…or so I thought?_

_I heard a familiar voice!_

"_Tiana…" _

_That was Naveen's voice!_

"_If you can hear me… I'm sorry…"_

_I looked up in front of me and saw what appeared to be a bright light?_

_I stood up and moved carefully towards it…_

_As I reached to touch it…it got even brighter until I couldn't see anything…_

_End of dream_

. . .

_The hospital - _Normal POV:

Naveen was still beside Tiana and holding her hand, waiting for her to get up and crying.

"Please Tiana…don't leave me…" Naveen said heartbroken.

Naveen didn't notice Tiana open her eyes faintly. She looked around the room slowly until she spotted him next to her.

"Naveen…" Tiana said weakly.

Naveen looked up shocked and turned toward her!

"Tiana!" He said startled.

She slowly used her other hand removed her oxygen mask carefully.

"Naveen…" Tiana said weakly again.

She turned carefully and used her other hand to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"Tiana…you're alive!" Naveen said tearful, giving in to her touch and loving its softness.

"Yes…I am." Tiana said weakly with a smile.

Naveen starting grinning happily.

"TIANA!" Naveen said and took her hand kissing it many times and stood up to lean over Tiana and hugged her close gently happily.

"Naveen." Tiana said happily shedding tears, hugging her husband.

"Oh my Tiana…I missed you so much!" Naveen said grinning, kissing all over her forehead and face.

"I missed you to…Naveen!" Tiana said smiling, glad to be in his warm protective arms again…she began cuddling affectionately.

"Oh Tiana I'll never leave you alone again!" Naveen said vowing his wife.

He lifted her chin gently with his hand and looked at her teary eyes. He rubbed away her tears with his thumb and looked at her beautiful face. They looked at each other lovingly and gazing deeply into their eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She kissed back and rapped her arms around his strong and muscled neck. He supported the back of her head with his hand and kept the other around her back. They kissed passionately and deeply.

They pulled away slightly.

"I love you Naveen…always!" Tiana said smiling softly.

"I love you too…Tiana and forever!" Naveen said smiling softly.

They kissed each other again blissfully and happily!

()()()()


	4. Reunion and Comfort

A/N: Well this took me awhile to do but it was worth it. In this I put in a song called 'You are so beautiful by Joe Cocker' and if you wish to hear it then check out my profile page.

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Reunion and Comfort

Naveen and Tiana were still hugging when they got interrupted by the door slamming open!

Charlotte and Travis entered the room.

"Naveen is every thing-"Charlotte said but turned shocked at seeing her best friend Tiana living and awake.

"Tia…you...you're…" Charlotte stuttered while being to shed tears.

Tiana looked at Charlotte and softly smiled.

"Yes Lottie…I'm fine." Tiana said.

"Tia!" Charlotte rushed at Tiana and Naveen pulled back for Charlotte to hug her.

"Oh Tia when I heard the news that something bad happened to ya I…i...i just…" Charlotte cried out loudly.

"Oh Lottie don't worry I'm back for good!" Tiana said soothingly while rubbing Charlottes back.

"I'm glad you're okay Tiana." Travis said smiling.

"Thank you Travis." She said looking and smiling at him.

"Babycakes…" a voice quietly said.

Tiana looked up and saw her mother standing by the door.

"Mama…"

Eudora went slowly up to her daughter and rubbed her cheek gently. She was so happy that her daughters alive, it was truly a miracle.

She smiled happily and hugged her baby girl.

"Tiana…oh my baby!" Eudora said kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh mama." Tiana said loving her mother hugging her warmly

Naveen and Charlotte smiled joyfully at witnessing this heartbreaking scene of affection.

The rest of Tiana's friends came in and they were Georgia and the gang. They all started crying.

Georgia cried out.

"Tiana."

Tiana heard someone calling her so she turned and saw Georgia and the gang standing there. She smiled and waved.

"Hi Georgia."

Georgia ran to Tiana and hugged her.

"Girl…you really had me worried!" Georgia said smiling and crying at the same time.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Tiana said and patted her back gently.

The rest of Tiana's friend came up to Tiana hugged her saying that they were glad that she's back and slowly getting better.

Naveen watched them all comforting Tiana and couldn't help but think about what the doctor said from earlier on and wondered if may 'be he could talk to her about it.

Also the incident that happened to his wife…

When the time came…

()()()()

_An hour later…_

Tiana was currently sleeping after a while. Her mother, Charlotte and Travis, Georgia and the gang went off back home after seeing Tiana recuperating and getting better they'd come by to visit her to see how she is doing.

Naveen watched Tiana as she slept and cracked a smile.

'She's looks so cute and innocent' he thought.

He went over and stroked her cheek.

Tiana when feeling someone stroke her cheek woke up quickly and sat up with a frightened look.

"No!"

"Tiana!"

Tiana looked and saw her husband with his eyes wide. She slowly calmed down and looked down.

Naveen put his finger under her chin and lifted it so her gaze was facing him.

"Tiana what wrong?" Naveen said gently yet worried.

Tiana kept quiet and sighed.

"If something is on your mind you can tell me anything." Naveen said pulling her close and comforting her.

Tiana shed tears.

"I…i can't…" Tiana said quietly while choking on her tears.

"Why?" Naveen wonders.

"Because it hurts…it hurts me so bad." Tiana said putting her head on his chest and hiding her face.

Naveen just staring down at Tiana felt his heartbreak at seeing her pained expression. It made him feel that this incident lead to something much deeper and Tiana was hiding it from him.

"Tiana its fine I'll wait and you can tell me when you're ready." Naveen said then kissing her forehead.

Tiana smiled.

'He is such a sweetheart' She thought.

They carried on hugging each other for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Tiana I have something to tell you." Naveen said his eyes losing their glow for the moment.

"What is it?" Tiana asked, now feeling scared.

Naveen paused for a moment then spoke.

"Tiana the doctor talked to me and said that…" Naveen tried to say it while cursing in Maldonian and starting to cry.

"What…please tell me?" Tiana said really concerned and anxious.

"He told me that you got raped!" He said getting it off his chest. "Someone did this to you!"

Tiana went quiet.

"Whoever had did this to you I'll personally give him a beaten that he'll won't forget!" Naveen said very angry and declaring.

"Naveen." Tiana touched her husband's hand.

Naveen looked at her and calmed down. He wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry…it just pains me to see you like this." Naveen said.

Tiana smiled and rubbed his hand soothing him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Naveen said.

The doctor comes in with a clip board.

"Ah Tiana your awake good!" he said smiling.

"How is she doctor?" Naveen asked.

"Well for good news the swelling down her lower region wasn't severe and will go away a month's time, as well as her cuts and bruises too." The doctor said smiling.

Naveen sighed in relief.

"However, I ran some tests to see if Tiana did catch any diseases or had gotten…pregnant…"

Naveen and Tiana sucked in a breath and looked at the doctor worriedly.

"And…fortunately she didn't catch any disease and is not pregnant." He said calmly.

They sighed together at the same time.

'Thank goodness' Tiana thought.

"Well that's it and now I must leave." The doctor said smiling.

"Thank you so much doctor…" Naveen said smiling.

"Oh it was nothing it's just my job." He said and strolled out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tiana had lay back down started to yawn.

"Well…I think its time for you to get your rest." Naveen said.

"Naveen."

"Yes."

"Can you sing me a lullaby please?" Tiana said.

Naveen smiled.

"Sure."

He sat down on the seat next to her hospital bed.

He closed his eyes and began singing:

You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful to me

Can't you see

Your everything I hoped for

You everything I need

You are so beautiful to me

Such joy and happiness you bring

Such joy and happiness you bring

Like a dream

A guiding light that shines in the night

Heavens gift to me

You are so beautiful to me

Naveen stops singing.

Tiana had tears in her eyes.

"Naveen that was so beautiful." Tiana said smiling; she never knew Naveen had such a beautiful singing voice. "I didn't know you had such a well hidden talent at singing."

Naveen shrugged.

"Oh I rarely don't…in fact I never knew I could until now!" Naveen said smiling.

Tiana laughed and closed her eyes getting sleepy.

"Goodnight my love." Naveen said kissing her forehead.

"Mmm…" She then fell asleep.

()()()()


	5. Let It Out For Me

A/N: This will be good and a lot will be said for the next one that I will do soon!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

Let It Out For Me

_A few months later…_

Tiana had been feeling a whole lot better after spending most of her time staying in the hospital bed and not being able to go anywhere had been agonizing for her. But she managed to cooperate and be patient until the doctor says she's ready to get released.

Tiana had not been alone as her Naveen had so sweetly came to see her everyday sometimes with her family and friends but not for to long as Tiana needed her rest. He was also thrilled about his wife getting to leave the hospital today.

He had got her some clothes as requested by her because she couldn't leave without wearing something. He went to see her and gave them to her, then went back to the front entrance to wait for her.

After thirty minutes Tiana came all dressed up with the doctor. Naveen had to hold in his breath as he saw his wife. She looked very beautiful as she wore a blue and green floral dress, which suited her just right.

I'm telling you if she turned the other way he would have drooled instantly, but contained it so he stood there with his eyes wide.

He then spoke to her.

"You…you look extravagant!"

She smiled bashfully.

"Thank you." She said.

The doctor smiled at the scene then looked at his watch.

"Oh my I'm needed at one of the rooms for a patient." He then looked at Tiana. "Well I'm off now you take care Miss Tiana."

"Yes…thank you doctor."

"Bye Naveen and take good care of her."

Naveen nodded.

"I will." He responded.

The doctor then walked off.

Naveen walked up to Tiana and hold out his arm.

"Shall we." He said charmingly.

She grinned.

"Love to." She said and then clung to his arm.

They both walked outside and headed to their car waiting for them.

Naveen opened the car door for Tiana.

"Such a gentleman."

He grinned then ran around to the other side and hopped in, then started the car and drove back to their home.

()()()()

_At Tiana's Palace_

Tiana and Naveen went upstairs to their penthouse that is over the restaurant since they thought it would be a great idea to live close to the restaurant and they had extra room to fit in a home anyway.

Naveen got the keys to open the door and opened it.

Tiana went in then him.

"Ah…home sweet home." Tiana said smiling.

Naveen closed the door and went up to Tiana and hugged her behind.

"Yes it's great to have you here again." Naveen said grinning.

He leaned in to her neck and kissed it.

Tiana missed his warming embrace and kisses, it relaxed her so much.

"Naveen…" She moaned.

"Tiana…" He loved feeling of her soft skin, kissing it and smelling her lovely scent which was of vanilla mixed with flowers.

'Ah she smells so refreshing!' he thought

Naveen scooped Tiana into his arms startling her.

"Ah!" She yelped "Easy there tiger!"

He grinned and started moving upstairs and head to their bedroom.

He went in and closed the door.

He walked to their bed and laid her on it gently.

She relaxed peacefully as Naveen moved beside on the bed and hugged her close with her leaning on his chest. He stokes her curly hair carefully.

Tiana sighs happily.

"Tiana."

"Hmm."

"Can you tell me what happened at the night of the incident?..." He mentioned this because up until now he still wonders about it.

Tiana stiffens and Naveen notices.

"Please…Tiana I know you still shaken from that night but I need to know the truth."

Tiana ponders about telling her husband, she knew that this situation will not falter anytime soon and she didn't like lying to her husband so she decided to confess.

"Naveen…remember when you assumed that I was attacked by a man that night."

He nodded.

"Yes I remember."

"Well…it did happen."

He looked shocked.

"You mean he did…"

"Yes."

Naveen sighed and his eyes glowed in anger.

"But…there are reasons behind it all."

"Like what?" He said calmly.

"Hate…he never liked us together."

Naveen looked confused of who this guy really was and wanted answers.

"Tiana who is he?" He questioned.

Tiana paused for a moment then let it out.

"His name is Damien…my ex-boyfriend…"

()()()()


	6. Bleeding Heart

A/N: This made me feel so upset writing this…deep…very deep!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Bleeding Heart

"Damien…who is he Tiana?" Naveen asked.

"He was a guy I met at high school when I was younger."

Naveen nodded.

"We got to know each other and pretty soon I had a big crush on him….until."

"Until?"

"He broke my heart." Tiana said shedding tears.

"Oh Tiana." Naveen said as his heart wrenched at seeing her cry.

"I found out that he cheated on me with different women secretly behind my back."

Naveen listened silently as he was balling his fist.

"As soon as I was told about what he did….I dumped him and thought it was the end…but how wrong was I for being so foolish."

"What?" Naveen asked wondering what he did next.

"It was at night and me and my mama were asleep but as I slept Damien somehow got in the house secretly and sexually assaulted me." Tiana said choking on her tears, it hurt talking about this to her husband.

Naveen's eyes widened in shock.

"He crept into my room and got on top of me…I didn't notice at the time as I was quietly sleeping that is when…I felt somebody begin kissing my neck." Tiana said with a look of disgust.

Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I saw him and tried to scream for help but he covered my mouth preventing me from doing so, and I struggled with moving as his body weight was to heavy for me to shove." Tiana said holding her chest. "I never felt so scared in my life."

Naveen grew slowly angry as his eyes darkened.

"He brought out a big knife and hold it to my neck, then he threatened me by saying that he will kill me if I even screamed." Tiana said. "I obeyed and slowly took off my clothes…"

Naveen listened quietly.

"He savoured the moment and touched everywhere on my body as I was shaking and crying. Tiana said shuddering from the memory. "I prayed that someone could save me before it was too late…but."

Naveen listened on.

"I am a strong woman and knew that I had to face my fears, be brave and fight my own battles…so" Tiana said. "When I got the chance I bit his hand hardly and could taste the bitterness of blood in my mouth which made me want to vomit."

Naveen was proud that his wife fought back.

"He screamed and slapped me hard and just when he was going to hit me again." Tiana said. "My mama had slammed open my bedroom door with a bat in her hand."

Naveen gasped in astonishment.

"She ran up to Damien and whacked hard on the head but not enough to kill him and he blacked out for a while." Tiana said." My mama then called the police and comforted me as I cry on her chest."

Naveen was glad that her mama saved her life.

"The police came and took Damien away as he screamed and out the door but before he left he glared at me one last time before being ordered to move and he did. Tiana said. "My mama and I stood on the front porch watching as he was taken away, and I felt relieved that I wouldn't see him again."

"So he never came back?" Naveen asked.

"Yes…until now…." Tiana said looking down angrily.

Naveen saw her distress and aided her by walking up to her and hugging her closely as she leaned her face to his chest.

"My life has changed since then for me."

"What happened next?" Naveen questioned.

"I moved on…and carried on with my life, getting through my education and having a working career job to help me gain money little by little to get my restaurant." Tiana said then looked up at her husband "And never looked back…"

"Oh…well that's great to here." He looked down at her.

"I wish I never had met that man." Tiana said returning to the subject at hand.

Naveen looked at Tiana sadly.

"My heart had never been the same…" Tiana said clutching at her chest feeling its pain. "I had shut down my emotions for so long back then to…at night I stare in a daze and even cry and scream while having horrific nightmares about that night.

'Oh good lord she even has nightmares about him' He thought.

"Naveen leaned in and kissed her forehead as comfort.

"My mama always came to wake me up and comfort me to ease my break downs and nerves." Tiana said.

Naveen rubbed her arms gently soothing.

"I was…scared to fall in love with men…"

Naveen pondered this as he asked.

"Why?"

"I couldn't take the pressure of feeling used again and having the same traumatic experience again…and getting hurt." Tiana started crying as Naveen kissed away her tears."

"It will never happen again because I will always be here by your side." Naveen said honestly.

Tiana smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm just so tired…so very tired."

"I know…I know…" He said kissing her forehead again and humming a soothing sound.

Tiana had soon fallen asleep.

Naveen looked down at her and noticed her asleep so he carried her upstairs to their room and walked all the way to their bed. He took hold Tiana with one arm strongly and opened the bed sheets and place her in the bed. Where he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight…my love." As he stroked her cheek softly while watching her sleep.

()()()()


	7. An Agonizing Day!

A/N: I know this will be interesting…

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

An Agonizing Day!

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" A loud scream broke out through the night.

"Tiana!"

Tiana was at this very moment having a horrible nightmare. She was punching and kicking in the bed crazily while not being awake. Naveen had woken up from the sounds of her painful cry nearby her on the chair next to the bed.

He quickly restrained her hands on the bed above her and called out to her.

"Tiana!" Naveen said shouting. "Wake up!"

Tiana's screams continued uncontrollably as she carried on thrashing madly.

"Naveen!" She shouted out.

"Tiana calm down!" Naveen screamed.

Tiana's screams soon died out and instead she moaned. Naveen pulled away from her hand and spoke out gently to her.

"Tiana."

Tiana opened her eyes slowly halfway.

"Naveen." Tiana said quietly.

"Tiana are you okay…you had me so worried." Naveen said now stroking her delicate face for a bit then stopped.

She slowly sat up but moaned in pain from the upcoming headache and lay back on the bed.

"Yes…I am." She said. "But I have a headache."

Naveen looked at Tiana worriedly again.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"Yes please."

Naveen went quickly out the room to get the glass of water.

Five minutes later, he returned with the drink for her and she took it in her hands carefully and had a sip slowly.

"Tiana what was your dream about?" Naveen asked yet already knew the truth.

She looked at him.

"Him." Tiana said with a frown. She drank a bit more before putting the glass on the nearby table at the left side of her.

"Oh Tiana…" Naveen moved carefully on the bed and took a hold of in his arms to hug her. She leaned onto his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Naveen please help me."

"You can do it…I know you can."

"I can't…every time I sleep I see his face." Tiana said. "He won't leave me alone."

Naveen shook his head.

"But Tiana he isn't here…and he can't harm you in your dreams because they aren't real."

Tiana sighed.

"But it seems so real." Tiana said now shaken up. "I saw something horrible."

Naveen was now very worried.

"What!"

"I saw…I saw you in great pain." Tiana said now hugging him tighter. "Him attacking you but you fought back and won…yet."

"Yet?"

"He came behind you and stabbed you in the back!"

Naveen's eyes widened.

Tiana began crying.

Naveen heard her crying and reached up to wipe away gently her tears.

"Tiana I'm not going to die."

Tiana looked up at him.

"I swear with what ever it takes…I won't allow him to place any harm on you again." Naveen said looking down at her. "I'll face him full on strong for you."

He leaned in close and placed his lips on hers.

She kissed back.

They cuddled and hold each other tightly and soon fell asleep.

()()()()

_The Next __Morning…_

Tiana wakes up in Naveen's arms and looks up at him. One of his dark curls covered shadowed his eyes and he was breathing lightly as he snoozed. He looked to be cuddling into her soft dark curly hair while there had been a faint crack of a smile spotted on his face.

Tiana smiled.

She reached up and touched his cheek lovingly.

The poor guy had stayed up watching her for days without any rest since the incident. It showed her how much devotion he had at putting her first before anyone…even himself.

"You deserve some rest." She said and kissed his cheek.

She slowly untangled herself from his warm embrace and sat up on the bed, while her feet touched the cold surface of the floor. Soon after shaking off the sleepiness she got up and went to the dresser and picked out her clothes for today.

She pulled out a lavender dress and some fresh undergarments.

"This will do." Tiana said. "And now for a shower."

She then headed to the bathroom.

After ten minutes, Tiana came out all dressed and saw her husband sat up and watching her as she came out.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"Yes just took a shower." She said then went to sit at her dresser and brush her hair.

Naveen stood up went then towards her and hugged her from behind. He looked at her form from the mirror and admired her beauty.

"You look beautiful."

She grinned and laughed.

Naveen also grinned.

"Ah…a laugh." He said. "I haven't heard a laugh like that for a while."

She turned around while sat to look at her husband.

"Well I thought a change would be for the better." She said smiling.

"Well good for you." He said grinning. "I hate to see a frown on your beautiful and sweet face.

He touched the side of her cheek gently.

Tiana leaned into his touch while smiling.

"Well I won't be…" She said.

After a moment Naveen pulled back.

"I'm going to also take a shower." He said and then walked to the bathroom.

Tiana watched her reflection in the mirror. She noticed that she had slight bags in her eyes from the lack of sleep lately and it was a bit of red.

She frowned.

"I look terrible." She whispered.

She touched her face and looked down.

"Who am I kidding?" As she shook her head. "I'm not fine…and I never will."

She went back to fixing her hair and tied it into a neat and loose ponytail.

She smiled when she approved of her look.

Naveen came out with a towel tied around her waist. He noticed Tiana just about to leave.

"Wait…where are you going?" He asked.

Tiana paused slightly shaken. She knew that if she told her husband that she was going to the restaurant then he would never allow her to go there by herself.

"To…the restaurant."

Naveen's eyes widened.

"What!" Naveen said shocked.

"But…I mean I haven't been there in weeks Naveen!" Tiana said. "I need to see if it is okay."

Naveen then shook his head. He went up to her dresser and got some clothes to wear.

"But Tiana don't you think it's too soon." He said. "You just recently got back from the hospital not to long ago.

"But my restaurant needs me!" She said refusing to give up.

Naveen puts on his white shirt leaving only two buttons open and then took out some blue trousers.

"I know…but not now you need to be here where it's safe."

Tiana then shook her head.

"Naveen…please." Tiana said pleading. "I haven't been out in days and I'm going restless just staying here, day in and day out!"

Naveen had put on his trousers and is now putting on his trademark shoes. But had stopped to look up at his wife. He hated to do this to her but…it was for her own good. He couldn't let the same mistake happen twice!

"No." He said and finished tying his shoes.

Tiana glared at him.

"So that's it." Tiana said. "Keep me here for the rest of my life because of one incident."

"Tiana." Naveen said now walking up to her.

"I can't stay here Naveen." Tiana said. "I have to have my freedom too."

"Tiana." He said now close to her, he placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Just…why Naveen…tell me please." Tiana said eyes tearful.

Naveen gazed at his wife in the eyes and whispered to her.

"I can't loose you again."

Tiana had heard him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"But…baby…I'm still here…"

Naveen looked down and shed a few tears himself.

"That fateful day…" Naveen said. "I promised myself and to you that…I wouldn't let it happen again…not ever."

He looked at her and took her hand, then kissed his it softly.

"Please just stay here…for me…" He said then turned around. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He then walked out the room and closed the door.

Tiana watched him leave and said quietly.

"But I can't..." Tiana said. "For sake of your life being in jeopardy…I must do this to protect you…"

And with that she also left the room…

()()()()


	8. Facing Your Fears!

A/N: Well guys here is the long awaited chapter…sorry it's the busiest time of the week as my examinations are coming up and I have a lot of hard work to do, but may 'be I'll try to get another up soon…if I get some free time!

P.S - Princess Tricia I don't know how many chapters of the story there will be, but what I do know is that the most juiciest and hardcore chapters are soon to come!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Facing Your Fears!

Naveen was driving fast in Tiana and his car down the street.

Naveen had thought it would be a good idea to go see Tiana's mother and learn more about Damien. He was very determined and wouldn't stop for anything or anybody.

He almost hit someone else's car that was heading straight for him but luckily he swerved to avoid the collision which would be very bad.

"You dumb punk!" A man said waving furiously at him.

Naveen ignored the man as he was too focused on the situation at hand.

He soon arrived at the house that his wife used to live in with her mother and rang the door bell.

He waited patiently before the door opened and he saw her.

She looked at him and smiled upon seeing him.

"Naveen." Eudora said and asked. "How are you today?"

Naveen bowed his head sadly.

"I need to see you…it's about Tiana." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

She had noticed him looking down and depressed about something, so she decided to give him some closure.

"Oh…darling come inside." Eudora said and she moved aside to allow him to enter.

He walked inside and went to the living room, where he sat down on the couch. Eudora had made her way to his side and sat down next to him.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Tiana…"

"Yes."

"I'm scared and worried about her-" He said yet paused.

He wondered if he should tell her about the past seen of events that happened between him and Tiana lately.

"Go on…you can tell me." She said softly.

He sighed and decided it's for the best to tell her, he had been there for her many times and now she doing the same for him.

He sighed.

"Tiana has…been having nightmares lately."

Now this puzzled Eudora deeply…was there something wrong with her baby girl?

"About…what?" She asked slowly.

Naveen shook his head.

"It's hard to explain…It's like…" He said and shuddered. "She's trapped in some void where you get tortured endlessly and even having traumatic experiences that sometimes for her involve the past, present or...the future."

Eudora saw how serious this was getting and wanted to no more.

"Tell me…did Tiana tell you anything about her dreams."

Naveen stared across the room bawling his fists tightly.

"Yes…she did…" He said. "She said that a man has been terrorizing her while she sleeps everyday for the past years secretly…"

As Eudora heard this she thought about it.

"A man terrorizing her bu-" Eudora had stopped what she was saying, as her eyes grew very wide in pure horror.

She began shaking violently.

Naveen turned to look at her as he saw her start to shake.

"Eudora-" He tried to ask but she interrupted him.

"No…please tell me it's a lie…" Eudora said denying and turned to look him in his eyes. "Please tell me…that its not…_him_…"

He hesitated as her eyes pierced deeply into his eyes.

"Who?..." He said stuttering and questioned. "I…I don't know him?"

Eudora knew Naveen too well over the years and knows when he's lying.

"You are lying…" She said defiantly. "I can see it not only in your eyes but hear it in your voice."

Naveen knew that Eudora saw through his fakery and had no choice but to admit it.

"Yes…it is him." He said. "That man is…Damien."

Eudora placed her hands on her face and rubbed it while shaking her head.

"Eudora…are you al-" He stopped startled as Eudora turned quickly and had took a hold of his shoulders, her own eyes blazed in fury.

Naveen's eyes widened.

"No!…no…" Eudora said shouting and now shaking his shoulders desperately. "It can't be true…I thought she was cured!"

"What?" Naveen said having no clue of what she was talking about?

Eudora shook her head again deciding to tell him. So she had stopped shouting and calmly said.

"Well you do know about him do you?" She questioned.

He nodded his head.

"Well I guess I can tell you about how it affected her personally."

As soon as Naveen heard this he shook his head and said.

"But I already know that…because she told me."

"Yes…but that's only part of it."

At hearing this Naveen hushed up quickly and urged her to explain, and giving her his absolute attention.

Eudora noticing started to explain.

"Once Damien was put in the slammer and was away from us for good, I finally thought that Tiana can finally move on with her life, get good grades and have a career job…but things weren't that easy." She looked down sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Lately Tiana had solitude herself away from anyone…her friends and me." She said. "Afraid to get touched and harmed again…"

Naveen looked at Eudora saw the pain in her eyes; it hurt him deep down too.

Eudora looked back up with teary eyes.

"I tried my very best to get her to open up, be my bright girl again." She said. "But still it all failed in vain and that awful day that I'll never forget happened."

Naveen watched silently with wide eyes as she continues.

"She tried to commit suicide." She said while starting crying.

Naveen noticing her looking really depressed leant over and hugged her as she crying worsens.

"She tried to drown herself in the bath tub."

At hearing this Naveen couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"I went up to her room and noticed the towel on her bed, so I took it to give to her because I assumed she was in the bathroom having a bath." She said. "So I went to the bathroom down in the corridor and then knocked on the door asking if I could come in but when I had no response…I started to panic and I rushed inside seeing her…"

Naveen closed his eyes as he too grew teary, at only imagining it.

"She…she was under the water…not moving at all." She said. "I hurriedly pulled her out of the tub and onto the floor, trying to find a pulse."

Naveen shook as this was too much.

"But when I didn't find one…I gave her mouth to mouth." She said. "But when I didn't find one…I thought she…she."

Naveen rubbed her back.

"I thought she was gone." She said then shouted. "My…my poor baby…I couldn't bear to be without her...she's my only daughter!

Naveen silent the whole way through…felt the pressure in his heart ache even more.

"I gave a promise to look after her ever since my husband had died." She said. "I promised…him…"

Eudora pulled back as she looked at her hands as if she was holding her precious daughter.

"I was like…come back to me baby…your mama loves you so much." She said. "Please come back to me…"

Naveen bowed his head.

Eudora then rocked slowly and placed her hand on her hand on her cheek…like she was feeling Tiana's hand on her cheek.

"As I rubbed her soft hand on my face affectionately." She said then looked at him. "Yet somehow…I managed to feel a faint pulse."

Naveen looked up again.

"I pulled her close and whispered her name." She said. "Tiana…and she coughed up water."

Naveen smiled in relief.

"She survived…my baby lived." She said tearfully with a small smile.

"That's good to hear."

"Yes…but hearing the cause of the issue got me worried."

Naveen listened on.

"Tiana told me that she's been having the same nightmares as you told me about _him _affecting her_." _She said. "So I decided to higher a psychiatrist to give Tiana some therapy."

Naveen nodded.

"It all soon went well again for her." Eudora said. "She was no longer anti-social with me and her friends went through high school and college and got a career job at a local café as a waitress."

But then something also puzzled Naveen.

"But Eudora…Do you know anything about Damien's past life?" He asked.

"Oh yes…you see." Eudora said. "Damien had a great life; he had friends, was popular in school, got good grades and had the most loving parents you could ask for…yet."

"Yet?"

"Ever since that unfortunate accident with his parents, he changed."

"What do you mean…?" He asked. "What did happen to his parents?"

"Damien's parents got killed by a gunshot from a thief, they wouldn't hand over their belongings so the guy threatened to kill him but then they got defensive over him…and you know…"

"They died protecting him."

"Exactly." She said while disgusted. "Damien turned from a sweet loving man to a cold and bitter one, he had done fights, misusing drugs, had played and sexual assaulted tons of women.

Naveen hearing that grew angry but hid it.

"It wasn't too long for the high school to find out what he has been doing and quickly expelled him, he hasn't been seen since until that very night…" She said now angry. "When he had tried to sexually assault my poor baby!"

Eudora balled her hands.

"I hope he rots in hell!"

Naveen nodded but sighed.

"But what am I going to do?" He said. "Tiana is constantly struggling to cope through the incident."

"Yes…some things are hard to forget even in the past." Eudora said. "But just stick by her and give her your love and support."

Naveen listened to what Eudora and had thought more about it at the moment. But then his eyes widened and he stood up again.

"Oh my god!"

Eudora looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I have a hunch…when Damien was sent to prison did he promise to come back and see Tiana one of these days in the past."

"Yes…but what are you getting at?"

"Isn't it odd that the incident from the past and present are actually linked." He said but asked. "Was there any word on the newspaper about a jail break before Tiana's recent assault?"

"Yes but a couple months ago."

Naveen then shook his head as it all made sense.

"Faldi Faldonza."

"What?" Eudora said now worried.

"Eudora…the man who attacked and raped Tiana…was Damien."

Eudora's eyes widened.

"No…he's back…"

. . .

_Meanwhile __with Tiana…_

Tiana walked carefully through the toughestandscariestarea in New Orleans. It was night time now and all the creepy weirdoes are roaming about the streets or alleys.

Tiana knew where her destination was set at and didn't stop for anything or anybody.

"Hey sweet thing come over here."

"Hey…spare me some food."

"Check out this ladies a rich woman is walking down are streets, I wonder what she wants!"

Tiana hugged her dark green long trench coat and walked faster. She soon arrived at an apartment complex, and not the kind you'll love.

She walked inside and looked around seeing lots of things. She saw rodents such as cockroaches and other insects, mice and rats, dust and cobwebs and finally a collapsed man lay on top of the first steps of the bottom floor.

She started to make her way up stairs and remembered to step around the man. As soon as she made it to the first floor she strolled down the corridor and looked at the door numbers.

She soon made it to door number 23 and knocked on it.

Se waited until she heard the locks being removed, and then the door opening revealing the devil himself…

Damien.

He stood there towering over her and looking down at her with his menacing eyes.

He grinned horridly.

"Hello beautiful…I missed you..."

Tiana glared with hatred.

"Cut the crap I'm doing this for my husband…not for _you_."

"Hahahaha…" He laughed cruelly. "It must pain you for ditching him for me…how ironic."

Tiana ignored him.

"Now will you keep your promise?" She asked.

"Yes as long as you stay with me and abide by my rules…he wills live." he said. "Now come inside to your new awaited home…honey."

Tiana balled and gritted her teeth in distaste but had to follow orders, for Naveen's sake.

She sighed.

"Yes…honey…"

()()()()


	9. Torture and Turmoil Part 1

A/N: Hi guys!…I'm sorry for not updating in a while...it's because I have been stressed out seriously with my exams these last few months and honestly it has been really hectic! But now that I have done them, I can rest easily now and spend my time having fun (a smile) and updating to all my lovely fans who have been waiting!, I'm back and I'm not going nowhere until I have satisfied your needs!

This one is very interesting…

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Torture and Turmoil Part 1

"No…he's back…"

Naveen watched Eudora come to grips with this situation but honestly this cannot wait for his wife was in serious danger.

"Eudora!" he said shouting.

She looked up at him slowly.

He looked at her softly.

"I'm sorry...but please there is no time to reflect, at this very moment Tiana could be in some serious danger and we must save her!" he said softly.

Eudora then nodded her head and stood up.

"Naveen we must save my baby girl."

He nodded and then took her hand.

"Come we must head back to the apartment before it's too late."

And together he and Eudora made haste back to the apartment.

. . .

_Meanwhile with Tiana__…_

Tiana was standing in a dirty bathroom with Damien. He looked at her up and down and grinned.

"Haha…this has to go." He then lifted up a sharp knife.

Tiana looked at the mirror across from her and saw him lifting a knife and started shaking.

"What…what are you doing?"

He looked up at her while grinning.

"I'm just gonna cut off this _thing._" He said before slashing at the back middle of her dress.

Tiana's dress then fell on the floor.

She covered her self to hide her private parts.

Damien smiled.

He yanked her arms to move her hands away before saying coldly.

"Remove those hands or I'll break them!"

She then didn't place them back.

He then walked around her and surveyed her body before nodding approvingly.

"Nice…very nice."

Tiana was scared out of her mind and didn't know what to do; she couldn't speak or move because she was scared that he might try something.

He stopped moving and looked at her before saying.

"Be back for the moment." He started heading for the door before he looked over his shoulder. "Don't move."

He then walked out and slammed the door.

Tiana let out a breath before shedding a few tears, but quickly wiped them away. She couldn't let him win and see the fear and sadness in her eyes.

The door slammed open again.

Tiana then stayed quiet as a statue.

Damien walked through and up to Tiana before slinging an unusual outfit at her; it fell on top of her head.

"Put this on and meet me in the bedroom." He then walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Tiana removed the dress off her head and looked at it.

It was a whorish French maid outfit. The top half of it was too revealing and showed a lot of cleavage at the bust, the skirt was very short with frills that showed her thighs and long patterned tights that went up to her thighs.

She felt disgusted at wearing such an atrocious outfit, especially for the guy she hated. But nonetheless she had to obey him.

She then puts on the outfit and looked in the mirror. Once she looked alright she then headed out the door and to the bedroom where she spotted Damien.

He was smoking near the windows without a care in the world. He turned towards her and looked at the outfit she wore and grew pleased with the outcome.

"Hmm…good."

Tiana wanted to know what was going on, and hesitantly asked.

"What's going on, why am I in this dress outfit?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her and smiled dirtily.

"Oh you'll see…you'll see" He said while heading for his bedroom door. "But for now stay here for a moment I'll be back."

"But-"

He turned and shouted.

"STAY HERE!" He said now pacing up to her and yanked her hair. "AND IF YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM YOUR DEAD, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"OW!" She said wincing in pain. "Yes."

He then let go and touched her face delicately.

"I'm sorry babycakes." Damien said gazing straight into her eyes. "You know I love you right."

She nodded her head slowly while shaking in fear.

He let go and walked away quickly out the door and closed it.

Tiana watched him go out through the door and heard a faint locking sound. She stood for a moment but then ran around the room trying to find a way out, checking the windows but it was locked and the door but sadly it was to.

She slowly walked up to the centre of the room before kneeling on the floor sadly and crying tearfully.

She knew something horrid was going happen and very soon…

. . .

_At Tiana's Palace_

The door to Naveen and Tiana's apartment upstairs slammed open.

"Tiana!" Naveen said shouting while calling out for his wife.

He ran upstairs to see if she was there, while Eudora who just now came in looked about the living room to the kitchen, seeing no sign of her daughter at all. She waited for Naveen to come down and heard him running down the stairs again, his expression of deep panic.

"Was she there?" Eudora asked now worried.

Naveen walked to the living room, he grew upset and then frustrated.

"No…we were too late." He said calm for a second, but then walked up to the table and slings it across the room in anger. "AAARGH!"

"Naveen we must calm down and thin-"

He turned to her looking very angry.

"No!...no, don't tell me to calm down." He said angered. "My wife could be in danger, hurt or kidnapped by the hands of that vile man, and you want me sit down and think this through!"

"Naveen…please, I know you deeply upset but we must think about this logic-" Eudora tried to say, but Naveen wasn't having it.

"No…I tried that already and look at where it has gotten me huh, I lost my wife and she could be anywhere right now. Instead of thinking about this whole situation about her and coming to speak about it with you, I should have been with my wife when she needed me most, back then and now!"

He walked up towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find my wife." He said. "She's out there somewhere and I will not stop into she's safe in my arms again!"

He then closed the door.

Eudora turned and looked at the photo hanging on the wall of Naveen and Tiana on their wedding day.

She started crying while smiling sadly.

She walked up to it and touched the image of her daughter.

"My babycakes…" She said. "Please lord keeps my baby safe."

Naveen was running fast down the streets of New Orleans, a man on a mission.

"Tiana!" He said. "TIANA!"

. . .

_Meanwhile with Tiana…_

Tiana was still at the place she was sat at and asleep, when suddenly…

The door handle turned slowly.

Tiana slowly awoke and heard the noise then rose up carefully, hearing the sounds of laughter from outside the room. She moved slowly back to the far side of the room in the corner just as the door slammed open.

Damien and an unknown male stranger walked inside the room and spotted her.

"So this is the girl ya'll hook me up with."

Damien turned to him and smiled.

"Yep and she's all yours."

The male stranger rubbed his hands together happily."

"Haha…man you really out did yourself because she's so fine!" He said. "You know what I'm saying brother!"

"Yeah…but hold up…where's my money." He turned towards him while glaring.

"Oh Yeah…here ya go." The stranger handed Damien a wad of dollars.

Damien checked the money before nodding.

"Okay she's all yours…but remember be gentle ya here…I still need her." Damien said holding onto his shoulder firmly.

"Yeah…yeah." The stranger said. "Sure."

"Now I'll leave ya'll two alone." He said now closing the door and leaving them alone.

The stranger smiled and looked at Tiana.

"Hey pretty mama." He said. "Are ya'll a virgin."

Tiana was completely silent and shaking in fear but uttered quietly.

"No."

The stranger walked up to her slowly.

"Well baby…let's get busy."

Tiana watched in coming near her and consuming her with the darkness of his shadow. She grew very frightened for her life at that moment.

"Lord help me…"

()()()()

A/N: So what do you think…has this been very promising for ya'll!, I try to update again real soon.


	10. Torture and Turmoil Part 2

A/N: Ah!...here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Torture and Turmoil Part 2

Eudora was moving about in the living room of Naveen and Tiana's apartment, worried about her son in law and her daughter. It was 9:30am in the morning and she never slept since last night.

Suddenly, the door slammed open!

Eudora startled looked up and spotted Naveen.

He looked very depressed as he had a frown on his face and his beautiful golden brown eyes were a very dark brown showing no emotion from within them.

"Any luck?" She asked with hope.

Naveen shook his head.

"No." He said and walked up to the telephone on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked again.

"I'm calling up Charlotte, and fill her in so she knows what's going on?" He said.

_Ring…ring…_

_Crack!_

"_Hello?"_

"Charlotte?" Naveen asked.

"_Naveen…is that you sugar?" She asked._

"Yes." He said.

"_Oh…well how are ya…are you okay?" She asked._

"No."

"_Well what's happened honey?"_

"Tiana."

"_Tiana?..." She said and grew confused. "What happen to her? _

Naveen was shaking and he was having trouble keeping the phone in his hand as this was too much for him to bear. He had tears in his eyes as his voice was starting to crack up.

"Tiana…she…she…"

"_She's…what?" _

Naveen closed his eyes.

"She's gone."

"_What!" She cried out and shook her head. "Where is Tia?"_

Naveen shed some tears but wiped them away with his back hand.

"Yeah…she left yesterday to…"

"_To what?"_

"To see _him_…" He said in anger.

"_Who…" _

"Damien!" He shouted out.

Charlotte was shocked by the news.

"_Damien!" She said in shock. "But…but I thought he was in jail and gone for good!"_

"No…he escaped a couple months ago." He said but got to the point. "But the point is Charlotte will you help me find Tiana and bring her back home."

"_Yes by any means necessary." She said. "I'll tell my daddy right away about this and he will do what he can to find Tia."_

Naveen managed to smile.

"Thank you Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled.

"_Hmhm…don't mention it." Charlotte said. "I'll do anything for Tia and you because you both really great friends!"_

"Umhmm…and Charlotte?"

"_Yes."_

"Please inform the rest of Tiana's friends about this…so they can be on the look out too!"

"_You bet." _

Naveen bowed his head down.

_Silence…_

"_Naveen?" _

"Yes." He whispered.

"_We will find Tia…that I promise you." Charlotte said sternly. "Damien is a selfish bastard who only cares about himself…but you…you is a better lover than he will be."_

Naveen was touched by what Charlotte said as he cracked a small smile.

"Gosh…Charlotte I don't know what to say?" He said and really meant it.

"_I know Tia…and she wouldn't give you up just like that." She said smiling. "She loves you to death and would put her life on the line for you."_

Naveen thought about what she said and nodded.

"Yes…and I would do the same for her…"

"_Awww…I love romance." She said in a daze._

"Charlotte?"

"_Hmm…oh yes." She snapped back to reality._

Naveen thought more about Damien and had to ask.

"Charlotte do you know of any contacts of any pals or relatives who were once with Damien?"

"Hmm…well sadly I don't know of any family members of Damien's but I do know of one pal of his."

"You do?" He asked. "Who?"

"_William…he was a close mate of Damien's a long time ago but they broke apart because of a big fight they had in high school over some girl." She said and shook her head. "They got expelled soon afterwards and were soon never heard of since except…Damien." _

"Do you have an address of where he lives?"

"_Oh yes…he lives down in the French Quarter in an apartment flat…first floor…door number 26…I think?" She said._

"Okay thanks Charlotte."

"Yep…and don't worry if anyone out there who knows more about Damien…it will definitely be him."

"Alright…I must go now."

"Okay bye sugar!"

"Bye." Naveen hanged up the phone as Eudora watched silently.

Naveen turned around and smiled a bit.

"Charlotte knows about the situation and will help out by any means necessary." He said. "I also told her to tell the others too."

Eudora smiled.

"Oh bless her heart." She said.

Naveen walked towards the coat hanger near the door and picked up a long brown trench coat and a brown hat before opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Eudora asked.

"To see a fellow down in the French Quarter…look after the place while I'm gone."

Eudora nodded.

"Okay."

Naveen was gonna leave when he heard Eudora again.

"And Naveen?"

He looked back at her.

Eudora smiled.

"Good luck."

He smiled at her once more before leaving and closing the door.

. . .

_Meanwhile with Tiana..._

The sunlight from outside beamed its way through the windows of Damien's bedroom brightening the entire room...and the couple that lay in bed together under the bed sheet.

A figure from under the bed sheet cover moved slowly and sat up carefully with the sheet sliding to reveal...

Tiana!

"Oh my head..." She said while reaching her hand up to rub her head, as she had a major migraine.

She opened her eyes and checked her surroundings and saw that everything was seemed normal yet...something wasn't right.

She checked herself and saw that she was...naked!

"Huh I...I'm naked." She said shocked. "But wear are..."

She then leaned over the side of the bed and spotted the slutty clothes she wore the yesterday night sprawled out with also her undergarments.

Suddenly, a loud groan was heard from beside her.

"What the...who!" She said and saw the bed sheet nearby her move.

Curiously, she reached out and pulled back the sheet and saw...a naked black man in the bed.

"A-" She covered her mouth to keep from screaming out in terror.

She looked in a closer inspection of the man and saw that he too was naked, but then she wondered what happen the other night...and then it clicked.

Tears came to her eyes.

"No...please no." She covered her face with her hands and shook her head in denial.

A knock came to the door and it opened showing Damien, whom had a smirk on his face.

"Good morning!" He said with sarcasm.

Tiana stayed silent as she gave him a glare but the man beside her awoke and sat up.

"Aaaah...mmm." The black man said stretching out.

Damien laughed.

"So enjoyed your night with her?" He asked in humour.

The black man looked at Damien and grinned.

"Yeah...I sure did." He said and turned to her. "You really can know how to show a man a goodtime in bed."

He reached out and touched her hand.

"Mmm...we should do this again...ah ha ha." He said obnoxiously while licking his lips.

Tiana pulled her hand away and gave the guy a look of disgust before moving further away from him till she reached the edge of the bed.

"Aw...where ya going baby...I thought we had something special." He said while placing a hand to his chest pretending to be hurt.

Damien shook his head.

"Okay it's time for you to go now Ike." Damien said.

"Aw...but I just wanna get to know her little bett-" He tried to say but was interrupted.

"No!...you know the deal." Damien said while glaring at him.

The man known as 'Ike' sighed.

"Alright..." He said now getting out of bed and putting on his dirty drawls then his trousers. He looked back at Tiana and smiled.

"I really had fun babe."

Tiana only gazed at his horrid yellow teeth...and knew that he must have gingivitis.

The man grabbed his jacket and walked up to the door where Damien stood.

"Thank you my brother."

"Yeah...yeah now go." He opened the door.

The man then left the room.

Damien turned towards Tiana grinned.

"So how do you feel?" He asked heartlessly. "How does it feel to have sex with another man?"

Tiana glared at him.

"Bitter I see...well you better get use to it babe...because you'll be doing a lot more philandering and something far worse." He said coldly before turning around to leave.

"Damien!" She shouted out.

He stopped.

"What!" He said.

Tiana had used the bed sheet to cover herself.

"How can you do this to me?" She questioned him in anger. "How can you allow a man to have sex with me...like some play thing?"

He turned to look at her for a moment before saying.

"Times are hard Tiana...things in life are not as simple as you want them to be." He said and began to walk up to the door again. "Now I'll come back with something to eat soon...in the meantime you just rest."

Tiana watched him as he left the room.

She was confused.

She knows that Damien is a psychotic man yet...if he was such a bad, ruthless and selfish person then why didn't he allow it to continue then...why didn't he let the man have his way with her again...and for once he was being a little nice to her! "Wait could it be?" She said what on her mind. "Could it be that he isn't all that-"

But she shook her head.

"No...he's never gonna be right in the head." She walked back to the bed holding the bed sheets close to her out of comfort and sat down. She then looked out the window and shed some tears. "Oh Naveen...if only you were here…"

()()()()


	11. Torture and Turmoil Part 3

A/N: When I wrote this chapter...I really feel it and it touched me in so many ways!...I hope it touched you too!

And note…I will be doing another update after this one…as a bonus too! Enjoy!

I do not own Disney or PATF!

Torture and Torment Part 3

Naveen arrived in front of the apartment flat at door number 26.

He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A man's voice called out. "This better not be cops because I didn't do nothing ya hear...nothing!"

Naveen wasn't expecting that decided to correct the man.

"Ah...no...I'm here to speak to you about a man." Naveen said hesitantly. "You might know him as Damien."

Silence...

"Please it is important that I see you." Naveen said desperately. "My wife is in terrible danger and I need answers."

Then the sound of locks being unlocked came from the door and it opened.

Standing in front of Naveen was a short dark skinned black man. He had dark eyes with a scar over his right eye and wasn't the pretty type of guy. He wore a leather jacket, cut at finger tip gloves, dark green hat, no top and black trousers. He spat at the right side of him disgustingly.

"Yeah I know him." The strange man said and then asked. "What about him?"

Naveen had to be sure that it was him.

"Are you by any chance...William?"

The man nodded.

"Umhmm...I'm William." The man known as 'William' said.

Naveen nodded.

"Good...because I must speak to you about Damien." He said and looked over his shoulder. "Ah...is it alright to come in?"

William nodded and opened the door wider.

"Come inside." He said before walking away. "But close the door on your way in."

Naveen walked inside and inspected the entire room. It was a simple one person place room, consisting of a bed at the back of the room, a couch, T.V, a small kitchen and a toilet in the far corner.

William leaned on the kitchen counter as he waved his hand to the couch.

"You can sit on the couch if ya'll want."

Naveen walked up to the couch and checked it before seeing a big dirty rat scampering across the border then hopped down before running off. He shook his head.

"Uh...I think I'll stand." He said.

"Fair enough." William said and got straight to business. "Now...what is it that you want?"

"I need you to tell me where Damien lives." Naveen said. "He's got my wife...and she is in terrible danger if she stays any longer with him."

Damien pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter before puffing out smoke.

"Well...sorry I don't." He said without a care in the world.

Naveen's eyes widened.

"What!" Naveen said. "But you must know...aren't you and he still talking."

William walked slowly up to the window and looked down bellow at the city streets of New Orleans.

"No...ever since what happened in high school." He said with his eyes closed. "We never stayed in contact with each other."

Naveen couldn't except that and stood up in anger.

"But you have to know." He said. "My wife is-"

William interrupted him.

"Yes I know!" He said and turned to look at him. "But like I said before...I don't know."

Naveen shook his head.

"I can't give up now." He said refusing. "I promised her..."

William then looked down feeling bad.

"I wish I can help you." He said while shaking. "But if I get involved in this situation...then it will be my downfall."

Naveen stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

William looked up at him and glared.

"Don't you get it?" He said out of anger. "Damien isn't like most people...he's very dangerous."

"I know-" Naveen tried to say but was once again interrupted.

"Know you don't!" He said. "Like at the time when he tried to kill me!"

Naveen then looked shocked at this.

"Tried?"

William went silent.

"Tried to kill you."

William sighed.

"Yes." He said. "After that fight in high school, I thought I got away scot free...but if I know how temperamental Damien gets...I should have seen sooner."

"What happened?" Naveen said and wanted to know.

"Before I even made it home...Damien tried to assault me." William said then pointed at his ugly scar. "You see this...you really want to know what happened."

Naveen nodded.

"He pulled out a switch blade and tried to cut my throat!" He said as tears then came to his eyes. "I succeed in stopping it before it could slash at my throat...but unfortunately he managed to swish it across over my eyelid."

Naveen shook slightly at hearing this...because it was just horrible.

William gazed upwards as his tears dripped down his face and landed on the floor.

"And just like that...by shear luck." He said and chuckled. "Someone came to my aid...and pulled Damien away...he ran off and the stranger called the cops."

"Did they catch Damien?" Naveen asked.

"No...he got away to fast for the cops to catch him in time." He said and wiped away his tears. "That cynical and crazed bastard...I hope he burns in hell."

Naveen walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry...I will make sure he does." He said while thinking hard. "But I must find him somehow?"

William thought about this until...he had an idea.

"Wait...I think I got something that just might help you out." He said before walking towards the small kitchen and fishing out something from the cupboards. "Come on...ah here it is."

He pulled out a little black book and walked back to Naveen.

"Here...this book has the addresses of all the night bars and jazz clubs in New Orleans." He said. "I know some of them because...I and Damien used to hang out a lot at them."

Naveen took the book and looked into it.

"But be careful...there are people out there that might be associates working for Damien." William said cautiously. "Some he might have hired as his personal lackey...others paid."

Naveen looked up and nodded.

"Thank you for the advice." He said and then placed the book in his inside pocket of his jacket.

William nodded.

"That's all I can do for ya." He said and walked back to the window to open it, bring in the nice New Orleans lukewarm weather.

Naveen smiled began moving towards the door.

Suddenly, a mysterious cloaked fellow appeared and stood right behind the back of William holding...a gun!

Naveen turned around to say bye when...he saw the mysterious guy behind William.

"William!" He shouted out. "Look behind you!"

William was going to turn around when...

BANG!

A gun sounded off and before you know it...William fell down on the floor.

Naveen ran as fast as he could to the window as the mysterious fellow began to run off. He made it to the window as he saw the guy running down the fire escape stairs, before hurrying off down the streets...shoving people out the way.

Naveen looked back down at the unconscious William and kneeled to cheek his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a heartbeat.

Suddenly, William rose up quickly and coughed out blood.

"Aaaaack!" William said with blood running out of his mouth.

Naveen worried placed an arm around him and hoisted him to lean back on the wall.

"William are you okay!" He said. "I...I can get help-"

"No!" William cried out while holding his hand to his chest. "I'm losing too much blood...I...I'm dying..."

Naveen looked down and saw a lot of blood leaking out of his chest and knew that the paramedics wouldn't make it in time to save him...

William in a lot of pain looked up at Naveen.

"Please take out a cigarette from my pocket." He said.

Naveen did just that.

"Now take out the lighter and...light it up for me." He said while wheezing.

Naveen took it out and lit the cigarette for him.

"Now...give me it."

Naveen placed it on his lips as he began puffing out smoke.

"Of all the things to happen to me one day." He said while beginning to chuckle. "And I get shot...I guess that's life for ya."

Naveen looked down sadly.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do?" He asked.

William stared at him.

"Yeah...just make sure that you make that god damn son of a bitch...Damien pay!" He said. "Yes...I know he did this...as a punishment for my crimes against him."

Naveen stared back at him.

William then smiled.

"I'm glad I helped ya'll out." He said while smiling. "Ya...a good man."

Naveen gave him a weak smile.

"Now...go and save ya girl." He said seriously. "I'll be fine."

Naveen stood up and turned to walk but didn't want to.

William then frowned.

"I said walk away dammit!"

Naveen shook his fist and closed his eyes tightly before moving slowly towards the door looking angry. He opened the door and left.

William closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good luck..." He said before he began hyperventilating heavily till...it stopped.

He bowed his head...dead...

His lit up cigarette in his mouth dropped on the floor before him.

()()()()


	12. The Unthinkable!

A/N: Wow...*wiping forehead*…do you know how long it has taken me to update this chapter. I've been meaning to put it up…but honestly it was very hard due to some problems, from my computer now being offline so I tried to go to the internet café and guess what!...it was closed due to the recent riots!...gosh is it so hard to just do a simple task! *huff*…

But finally I've put it up for all to see…but remember…there is sexual contact in this scene and it's not pretty!...just letting you know…well enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

The Unthinkable!

Naveen walked back inside him and Tiana's apartment with a frown on his face. He looked around the living and saw that Eudora wasn't around so just to be sure.

"Eudora!" He called out. "Are you here?"

Silence...

He then walked up to the coat hanger to hand his coat and hat on the hook before turning and seeing a piece of paper on the table.

Confused he went towards the table and picked it up before reading.

_Naveen_

_I decided to head on back home and give you some peace...don't worry I'm safe and fine. Let me know when you find out any good news about my babycakes. And remember you have god on your side._

_Eudora._

Naveen sighed and looked around at the empty apartment, before making his way up stairs to him and Tiana's bedroom.

He entered the quiet room and walked over to him and Tiana's bed before sitting down. He rubbed his face feeling stressed out...

RING!

He looked up quickly and noticed the telephone on the table ringing before picking it up.

"Hello." He answered.

_"Naveen...darling?"_

Naveen realised it was Charlotte's voice and spoke.

"Yes Charlotte."

_"I just called up to find out what happened earlier today." She said. "Did ya'll visit William and find out any good news."_

Naveen rubbed his temples.

"Yes..."

_"Oh Good!" Charlotte said happily. "Did he tell or give you anything that might help ya."_

Naveen sighed sadly.

"Yes...but for a price."

Charlotte confused asked.

_"Well...what do you mean?"_

"Charlotte he gave me something to help me out...but unfortunately he got shot..."

Charlotte shocked.

_"Oh no!" Charlotte said. "Did you call the police...or an ambulance?"_

Naveen nodded.

"Yes...after I left the place and building I called an ambulance."

_"Oh my gosh...this is a lot to take in." Charlotte said. "Who done this?...was it Damien."_

Naveen snorted.

"Well I would have guessed it was...I bet he did it to cover any tracks of me finding the whereabouts of Tiana." He said annoyed.

_"Yeah...I bet he did." Charlotte said disgusted before feeling a little sorrow. "Oh...I feel sorry for William...he didn't deserve that."_

Naveen nodded sadly.

"Yes...I know." He said before growing angry. "But I promise to avenge him...I'll personally find Damien ...and make him pay!"

Charlotte smiled at this.

_"I know you will." Charlotte said._

Naveen then asked her something important.

"Charlotte have you found any clues on Tiana's whereabouts...and the others."

Charlotte shook her head.

_"No...but we're still trying." Charlotte said. "Big Daddy looked through the records and files from the police about Damien...but oddly enough...there missing!"_

"Missing?" Naveen asked. "But how?"

_"I don't know...all the files about Damien have mysteriously disappeared." Charlotte said in suspicion. "I think that somehow...someone has confiscated the files!"_

"Hmm...then I think you have a traitor on your mitts." Naveen pointed out the obvious. "Someone from the police may 'be working for Damien."

_"Hmm...I'll have to tell Big Daddy about that." Charlotte said and changed the subject. "Well...I'm getting tired...I call you again some other then."_

Naveen nodded.

"Yes goodbye Charlotte."

_"Pleasant dreams honey."_

CLICK...

Naveen placed the phone down and looked to the left side of the telephone and saw a framed photograph of him and Tiana. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh Tiana...I really miss you." He said and placed it on the bed before getting up to take off his t-shirt and shoes. His gaze never leaving the image.

He sat down and picked it up before lying back on the bed holding it in his hand. He kissed the picture before hugging it close to him.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

. . .

Tiana was asleep on the bed and right now it was nightfall. Damien never returned for the past 8 hours...and hadn't even given her anything to eat.

Suddenly, the door slammed open!

Tiana sat up quickly on the bed a bit shocked.

Damien walked in and slings black cocktail dress, black heels and...a slice of bread!

"Eat that...and put on the outfit." He said. "And come to the living room in 15 minutes...I want you to look your best tonight!"

He then left the room.

Tiana looked at the clothing and slice of bread.

Her stomach grumbled...she was hungry.

She picked it up and munched off the bread quickly then got off the bed to put on the outfit. She was then confused.

It wasn't exactly slutty looking.

She had put it on and looked in the mirror. Well...I guess you can say that it was somewhat slutty because of it showing off her gorgeous thighs and legs, and hugging her at all the right places.

She hugged herself and sighed.

"Tiana!" Damien shouted. "Hurry up...ya'll 15 minutes are up!"

Tiana shook slightly before composing herself. She sat down and put on her heels quickly then hurried off out of the bedroom.

She made it to the living room and saw Damien wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers and sunglasses. He smirked at her and walked up to her before taking her hand.

"Nice." He said before yanking her "Come we got somewhere to be."

He then walked with Tiana following closely out the door.

. . .

Damien and Tiana walked down the crummy streets of New Orleans. Tiana was wondering what Damien was going to do...and why he needed her?

They had then made a sharp turn down an alley, and moved down for a moment before stopping. Damien turned to Tiana and said.

"Wait here."

He then walked up to some person in a cloak...who was then passing an unseen object to a man.

The cloaked person turned away from the other man who had walked away to Damien.

"Ya'll get the stuff." Damien asked strictly.

The cloaked man looked around to see if anyone was watching before nodding.

"Yeah..." The person said with a deep voice. "You got the money."

Damien pulled out a wad of dollars before giving it to him.

The cloaked person checked and counted before nodding. He pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to Damien.

"Here...this some good shit." The person said while cackling.

Damien took it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Much oblige." He said before turning and walking away.

Tiana watched him as he went pass her. He turned to her and ordered.

"Come on." And carried on walking.

Tiana followed him.

They soon made it to a place which seemed like a club. There were some female hookers outside the place and one of them was having sex in public with a man. Tiana scrunched her nose in disgust.

Damien went up to the security guard.

"Hey... I'm on the list."

The security guard checked before nodding.

"Ya'll are..." He said then looked at Tiana. "Um...is she with you?"

Damien nodded.

"Fine...she can go in." As he then opened the door for them to enter.

Damien grabbed Tiana's hand and hurried inside with her following along.

They entered the club and saw everyone dancing away. There was lights flashing everywhere and the place smelt like sweat and alcohol.

And Tiana gagged.

Damien looked around and smiled happily.

"Now this is a raving party." He said.

He grabbed Tiana's hand and pulled her along, passing the overcrowd of people to go to the bar section.

"Sit down." He ordered her.

Which she did without question.

He sat down just as the barman asked.

"So what ya'll want?"

"Two beers."

The barman nodded before walking away.

Damien began snapping his fingers to the beat as Tiana watched him.

"Um...Damien."

He looked at her.

"What are we exactly doing here?"

Damien smirked evilly.

"Oh you'll see."

Tiana shivered.

The barman soon came back with two beers.

"Here's ya'll drinks." Before walking away to serve another customer.

Tiana turned to look around in the club.

Damien smiled sadistically at this before pulling an object from his pocket...it was a small packet filled with an unfamiliar white powder. He grabbed one of the beers and ripped the packet before pouring the substance in the beer.

He then lifted it to hand to Tiana.

"Hey Tiana...ya thirsty?" He asked.

Tiana turned to look at him and the beer before raising an eyebrow.

"Um...no thanks."

Damien smiled softly.

"Come on...I insist." He said before trying a bit. "It's really nice."

Now Tiana isn't the type to drink since she's not so strong to hold herself well. But nonetheless...a little couldn't hurt right?

She took the drink and had a little sip and when she found it to be fine...she drank all of it.

Damien grinned at this.

Then a man appeared before Tiana and smiled at her.

"Hey Baby...care to have a dance with me." He said as he held out a hand to her.

Tiana felt really funny after having that drink. She put a hand to her head as she felt a little lightheaded.

"Um sure..." She said feeling tired.

The man then took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Damien watched this scene and smiled.

The man wrapped his arms around her as he swayed slowly to the feel of the music. Tiana's head dropped down as she swayed herself.

It seemed the world around her was going so slow.

In a daze she heard the man whisper in her ear.

"I'm feeling in the mood tonight." He said. "Care to go out with me."

Tiana said nothing but looked up at him with dazed eyes. Her eyes were also dilating as it looked like...she was losing focus.

The man took her hand and guided her outside.

. . .

Tiana and the man were outside the clubs alleyway.

The man then pushed Tiana on the wall and stared at her.

"Mmm...you are a beauty." He said aroused.

Tiana didn't hear what he said or even spoke.

"Mmm...I'm gonna enjoy this." As he then moved up to her before leaning in to kiss her neck.

Tiana moaned.

He then picked her up with ease and wrapped her legs around him while leaning her back on the wall. His hand travelled up her thigh before pulling down her panties.

Tiana just wasn't focusing at what the man was doing to her.

The man held her in one hand on the wall while quickly unzipping his trousers and leaned sharply forward.

He penetrated her.

She moaned in pain.

As he started thrusting real fast.

Unnoticeably, a man hidden in the shadows watched the scene while smiling. He came out slowly...to reveal him as...

Damien.

He walked up calmly towards them.

"Aaaah!" The man said as he climaxed and groaned. "Mmm...you're good."

Damien pulled out some string as he now stood behind the man.

The man could feel somebody from behind him, so before he could turn around...

Damien wrapped the string tightly around the man neck.

Tiana's form fell on the ground as she then struggled to get up.

"Aaaaaaaack!" He said as he struggled to get Damien off him.

Damien laughed as he tightened the string even tighter and suffocated the man from breathing.

"Sssssh!...aw..." The man's last breath before he passed out...dead.

Damien satisfied threw him to the ground before kneeling and taking out his wallet. He put it in his pocket and stood up.

Tiana moaned.

Damien looked towards her and grinned.

"Alright it's time to take you home." He said before walking towards her and lifting her up in his arms. "You did well for a first timer."

Tiana said nothing as she managed to look up at him one time, before leaning her head down and fell unconscious...

()()()()


	13. Hell's Wrath Part 1

A/N: This is another bonus chapter...it will be another best one yet!

I also decided to make this a fast forward one…where Naveen is still searching for Tiana but is getting much closer to finding her!

Note that it has deep mature violence…but I guess I shouldn't worry too much about that since you find it appealing! Enjoy!

**I do not own Disney and PATF!**

Hell's Wrath Part 1

6 months later...

It was night time in New Orleans and everyone was either partying, hanging out or at home safe. Here we turn to scene of a club, where people were doing god knows what outside. Suddenly, a man with a long trench coat and hat appeared before it, and then strolled inside.

It was the kind of bar that you'd wouldn't want to in. People in there were fighting, gambling, playing poker and drunk. It was mass chaos!

Many people turned to glance at the new comer.

The man walked carefully over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Everyone then went back to there business.

A big fat bar keeper walked towards the man and asked.

"So what will it be pal?"

The man looked up at him revealing his face to be...

Naveen!

"A beer please...large."

The big fat man looked at Naveen for a moment then went away to fetch a beer for him.

Suddenly, a mysterious guy sat beside Naveen and strangely enough communicated with him.

"Nice night huh."

Naveen glanced at the guy before looking back at the front of him.

"I...guess."

The big fat man came back and gave Naveen the beer before walking away.

Naveen picked up the beer and downed it in seconds.

The mysterious guy still watching Naveen began to chuckle.

"Ey...a fast drinker aren't ya."

Naveen nodded.

"Well I tell ya what...I love fast drinkers." The mysterious guy said and then leaned his arm behind Naveen's back...and pulled out a gun from his sleeve in his jacket!

Naveen felt a negative vibe from this stranger and lifted his beer glass to finish his beer and noticed from looking into the glass like a mirror, the guys arm reaching behind his back.

The guy began to chuckle darkly.

"And I think the best way to beat them is to...out think them!" The guy shouted out.

The guy was gonna shoot Naveen, but unexpectedly he surprised the guy by turning around and grabbing his wrist, before twisting it painfully.

"AAAAH!" The guy shouted out in agony, and he dropped his gun.

The club then got quiet as they listened to the whole commotion.

Naveen got down to business as he gave a harsh glare.

"Alright...who are you?" He said. "And why have you come to kill me?"

The guy then spat on Naveen's face.

"Fuck you!"

Naveen out of anger then took his glass and slammed it on the man's head hard.

"AAAH!" The guy shouted.

"I won't ask you again!" He said yelling. "Tell me now!"

The guy chuckled.

Naveen now frustrated quickly wrapped an arm around the guy's neck before walking quickly out of the club. People watched this scene for a moment before carrying on with there business...without caring in the slightest.

Naveen then sling the guy onto the wall.

The guy groaned in pain.

Naveen walked up to him and grabbed his throat, before lifting him to his eye level.

The guy bowed his head and his hat dropped off revealing a dark skinned black man, black hair and with one of his eyes oddly enough being grey while the other brown.

Naveen shook the man.

"I want answers right now!" He said. "Talk!"

The black man lifted his head and bit down on Naveen's hand.

"Ah!" Naveen said and pulled his hand away, which made the man fall to the ground.

The man looked up at Naveen and laughed.

"You stupid foreign prince...are you really so blind." He said coldly.

Naveen gazed hard at him.

"Yeah...I know who you are...Prince Naveen." He said. "My boss tells me a lot of things about you..."

"But how?" Naveen asked.

The black man shook his head and laughed.

"He's been watching you..." He pointed out the obvious. "Even if he's not here...he cans still here you."

Naveen was gonna question him on it but then the man pointed to his ear and he saw it...a mini microphone tagged to his ear.

"You see this." The black man said. "He hears all and knows everything...from us."

Naveen then smirked.

"So what does that make you...some kind of a Ginny pig."

The black man heated.

"Shut up!" He said. "I'm nobody's pet."

"Hmm...that's for a laugh."

The black man now angry charged at Naveen.

"When I'm through with you..." He said while getting ready to punch him. "You'll be left in pieces!"

Naveen anticipated this and bowed down low before the man reached him, he grabbed him around the waist and squeezed.

"Aaah!" The black man cried out. "Let me go!"

Naveen smirked.

"Let's see you handle one of my finishing moves I learnt from in the army." He said before gripping the man tightly and hopped off his feet, swerving and crashed the man's head onto the pavement bellow.

"AAAH!" the black man cried out in pain but then stopped.

Naveen dropped the man as he was not moving but his eyes pupils weren't visible at the moment.

He then heard a crackling noise...

"Johnny...Johnny!" A loud man's voice broke out from the mini microphone. "Johnny answers me...is he dead?"

Naveen walked up to the motionless man and picked up the mini microphone.

"I'm sorry but Johnny can't talk right now." He said. "Can you pass on a message?"

"Rrrr...Naveen!" The mysterious guy said angrily. "How are you still alive?"

Naveen smiled.

"Oh...I have my ways." He said before frowning. "Now who are you?"

The guy laughed.

"Oh you know me." He said and hinted. "I got ya'll wife..."

Naveen then glared.

"Damien!" He said angrily. "Where is she...my wife...if you done anything to her-"

"You have no authority of giving me any commands princey!" Damien shouted. "Unless you want something to happen to Tiana...you better do as I say or else!"

Naveen shook in anger.

"Where is she...I want to speak to her!" He shouted.

Silence...then a weak voice broke out.

"Naveen."

Naveen happy to hear his wife's voice replied.

"Tiana!" He said and sighed in relief. "Oh darling...are you okay...did he hurt you."

"No...ah ha...he didn't." Tiana's voice cracked out. "Oh Naveen...I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." He said. "But hang in there...I'll get you out of this mess...I love you."

"I love-" Suddenly, the signal cracked loudly and then there was a scream. "Aaaaah no!"

Silence...

Naveen worried.

"Tiana!" Naveen cried out. "Tiana speak to me!"

Then a dark chuckle was heard.

"Hi...hahaha." Damien said cruelly. "Sorry your wife can't talk to you anymore."

"Rrrr." Naveen growled.

"Now you better be a good boy and follow my orders...if you want to see you precious wife again...ya get me."

Naveen balled his fist in anger and sighed.

"What is it that you want...is it money, fame, anything god dammit!" He said. "Just please spare my wife!"

"Silence!" Damien shouted out. "Now...I want you to do one thing for me and that's...to buzz off and let me and Tiana have some piece and damn quiet.

Naveen shocked at what he said...grew enraged.

"What do you mean...she's not your girlfriend?" He shouted out. "We love each other to bits...you sick evil bastard!"

Damien grew jealous and enraged himself.

"No! She's mine...mine!" He said cross. "She loves me now...I and she am an item."

Naveen shook his head.

Crack...

"No Naveen!" Tiana's voice called out. "Don't listen to his lies...it's what he wants."

SLAP!

"Shut ya yap!" Damien screamed out.

"Aaaah...haha." Tiana cried out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Naveen screamed out.

"Someone get her out of my sight." Damien said.

"No! Naveen please help me!" Tiana cried out. "Let go...let go of me!"

"Tiana!"

"I mean it Naveen...Lay off...or face the consequences." Damien said as a death threat.

A Crackling noise...then silence

Naveen gripped the ear microphone piece in his hand, and squeezed tightly till it broke to pieces.

He looked up at the sky as it began raining.

"I will not stop for nobody." He said to the heavens. "I will find you Tiana."

He then hurried off home.

()()()()

Damien looked very angry as he sat on a chair in his living room looking out the window. He contemplated the whole situation with Naveen.

"I must get rid of him." He said. "I worked too hard...to get Tiana back and I won't lose her now."

One of his lackeys came into the room. He wore an all black suit and dark glasses, to hide his appearance. And he was holding a gun in his hand.

"Boss...I placed the woman back in your bedroom like you ordered." He said emotionlessly.

"Good...I'll go have a word with her." Damien said and stood up to walk off down the corridor to speak with Tiana.

()()()()

Tiana sat on Damien's bed with her knees tucked close to her and her face hidden in them.

A knock came at the door.

Tiana looked up fearfully.

It opened to reveal Damien who smirked at her.

"Hello darling."

Tiana huffed.

"Just go away...I don't want to see you."

Damien laughed and walked inside.

"I just wanna see you...and ask if you finally accept my proposal earlier." He said now smiling sadistically.

"The answer is still the same as before." She said now with crossed arms. "No."

Damien flinched a bit before moving to sit on the bed and looked at her.

"But Tiana...I can give you the world." He said now reaching out to touch her hand. "I can give money, fame...love."

But Tiana smacked his hand.

"Yeah right...I don't know what child-like fantasy you're living in." Tiana said annoyed.

"But there is no love."

Damien managed to grab her hand.

"But you have to love me." Damien said crazily. "I'm your first lover."

"Correction...was once my lover." She said clarifying. "I moved on Damien...the past is the past."

But Damien shook his head.

"No...you don't mean that." He said in denial. "You love me."

Tiana shook her head.

"Your off your rocker Damien...are you really this blind to see the truth."

Damien screamed in anger.

"No!" He said before squeezing her hand tightly. "You love me...you love me!"

Tiana winced.

"Damien you're hurting me." Tiana said as the pain increased. "Aaaaaah!"

The Damien's psychotic side came out.

"Well if you don't love me then I know something that will make you." He said while cackling evilly. "Haha...I'll teach you to mess with me bitch."

He pulled something out of his pocket...and it was...

A needle containing some form of substance!

Tears came to Tiana's eyes.

"No please Damien...not again." She said and remembered the last time he did this...and it was not pretty.

Damien back handed her in the face causing her to cough out.

"No…no...please no." Damien said mocking her. "Grow up!"

He tied an elastic band around her arm before sticking the needle quickly into her wrist.

"Aaaaah no..." Tiana tried to scream out but choked, she bowed her head.

Damien then pulled the needle out of her wrist, and took the band off before shoving her to the side.

He nodded his head.

"That will teach ya..." He said before now ripping off her night gown and unbuckled his belt.

He got on top of her and then...

()()()()

Damien left out of the bedroom and walked back to the living room seeing his lackey waiting for him.

"Yeah what?" Damien said with a huff. "Can I just have some peace?"

His lackey then got confused.

"But boss...you called me over."

Damien realised this and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah...report."

"Uh sir...people around the hood are spreading rumours that Naveen is once again getting one step closer, to finding Tiana's whereabouts."

Damien grew angry at this and punched a wall.

"Arrgh…I've tried everything…I paid for good men to kill this one guy for weeks…and now…it's turn to months." Damien said very angry. "I'm getting steamed!"

His lackey shook slightly in fear.

"But…boss-" But got interrupted.

"What!" Damien yelled.

"Um…I thought I should inform you that…we found Johnny…and it didn't look pretty…"

Damien looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

His lackey began shaking.

"Well…his skull got bashed in sir..."

Damien looked shocked.

"Bashed in…how did it get bashed in?" He said.

"We don't know…but it's so bad that…he was sent into a coma…"

Damien began laughing in hysterics.

"A coma…mmm…haha…oh haha…" Damien said. "Oh this is rich!"

His lackey walked up to his boss and touched his shoulder.

"Um boss…ya'll okay."

Damien stopped laughing and looked at him with a furious glare.

"Okay…okay!" Damien yelled in his face and grabbed a hold of his neck before hoisting him off the ground. "I'm this close to giving ya a good wallop in the face!"

His lackey squinted his eyes closed while sweating.

Damien looked at him before smiling.

"Oh I was just kidding." He said before putting him back on the ground. "I wouldn't hit my pal right."

His lackey then chuckled at the humour.

"Oh yes…sir…I know you wouldn't."

Damien then sighed while thinking hard.

"There must be some way to get rid of that prince." He said. "Only then with him out of the way…Tiana will have no choice but to marry me!"

His lackey thought for a second before smiling.

"Well I got something that can help ya."

"What?" Damien asked confused.

"Well me...when there is a job needing to get sorted...you can count on me." He said. "Exterminating is my middle name."

Damien grinned.

"Yeah...Onyx my main man." He said. "You never let me down."

His lackey called 'Onyx' laughed.

"Yeah...so what about it?" Onyx said. "I'm very anxious to kill this guy, let me at him!"

Damien laughed.

"Alright...ya'll in."

Onyx praised happily.

"Yes." Onyx was about to leave when...

"Wait...bring out all of ya crew in this." Damien said.

Onyx then looked shocked.

"But boss...the whole crew." He said. "I could deal with him on my own."

Damien frowned.

"No...I won't take any chances." He said. "I want him gone...and very soon."

Onyx didn't question about it and nodded his head.

"Fine...but ya'll get the doe."

Damien smiled.

"Yes...and I'll double your pay too!"

Onyx smiled.

"Aright...it's time for some killing." He said and soon left.

Damien turned around and walked back to the window.

"Princey won't know what hit him...when Onyx deals with him." He said and laughed evilly. "And this will increase the odds in my favour!"

()()()()


	14. Hell's Wrath Part 2

A/N: Oh boy!...I've been having an exhausting week because I will be enrolling in a new course which only 12 people in the UK can do, but you must have some form of a problem…ever heard of Autism's before!...I've recently heard about it, and some say it's about people who have different disabilities!

I'm thrilled about doing this because it will help me to feel more confident in life, and get the best skills that are possibly needed in any job!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

Hell's Wrath Part 2

Naveen opened his eyes to the morning sunlight shinning on his face. He reached up one of his hands to cover his face from the burning light and felt something slide down to the left side of his body.

He then reached over to grab it and lifted it in his view.

It was the framed photo of him and Tiana.

He rubbed with his thumb on Tiana's sweet face.

"Don't worry I'll find you again…" He then sat up and reached over to the bedside table again and placed the framed photograph back at its place.

He began moving to the side of the bed and placed his feet to the ground. He rubbed his hands on his face when...

RING!

The telephone was ringing.

Naveen groaned before once again reaching over to answer it.

"Yes."

"Naveen!" Charlotte's voice called out. "Honey have I got news for ya!"

Naveen at hearing this perked up.

"Yes Charlotte."

"I think we might have found a lead to the whereabouts of where Tiana might be at." Charlotte said happily.

Naveen smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She said. "Big Daddy has got some information to report to you right away, he wants to meet you at the French Quarter."

Naveen got up instantly.

"Then I'll be there right away for the urgent news."

"Great!" She said. "Big Daddy and I are waiting there now for ya."

"Okay I'll see you there." He said before hanging up quickly.

He put on his t-shirt and shoes before walking real fast to the door and left the room.

. . .

Naveen soon arrived at the French Quarter and saw Big Daddy and Charlotte near Tiana's old work place 'Cals'.

Big Daddy and Charlotte waved at him.

"Hi Naveen honey!" Charlotte said smiling.

"Hello Naveen." Eli said with a smile.

Naveen stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Hello Eli Labouff and Charlotte." He said. "I heard you got info on Tiana's whereabouts."

"Why yes son." Eli pulled out an envelope and gave it to Naveen. "One of the members from the police force disguised himself moved about down the deepest and lowest part of the city of New Orleans."

Naveen put his hand in the envelope and pulled out some photographs.

"He spotted a young woman who looked like your wife with somebody." Eli said in deep thought, while carrying on. "Walking out of some club…"

Naveen looked down at one of the photos.

He saw his wife looking fearful a wearing a slutty outfit, while beside her stood a tall handsome gentleman who looked evil as he smiled cruelly and hold Tiana close to him with his arm around her waist.

Naveen glared at the photo and checked out the other ones, now very angry.

The second showed another fellow forcefully kissing her and the third had been when the tall handsome gentleman gave her away to the other fellow while smiling without a care.

"No…Tiana." He said squeezing the photo.

Eli and Charlotte watched him before Charlotte walked up to Naveen and placed a hand on his shoulder. It pained them to see their friend like this…

Naveen looked at Charlotte controlling his anger before looking at Eli.

"Did he say when she was last sighted?"

"Oh just yesterday…during the night." Eli said.

"Had there been a sign saying what the club was called?" Naveen asked.

Unnoticeably a car with a large number of people in it turned a corner down the street before coming their way.

Eli shook his head sadly.

"No son…the place looked pretty shady and was manifested around with a lot of unusual people, some pimps and sluts, druggies and dangerous gangs."

Naveen's face turned to a perplexed expression.

There are lots of clubs around New Orleans as…this country wasn't kidding about the non-stop partying by day or night of course.

'Hmm…but someone must know what the club is called?' He thought. 'I must find out…but who-'

Naveen had looked across the street and noticed a shady car with tinted windows coming up their route. One of the windows began sliding down and he spotted a gun now poking threw it…aiming at Mr. Eli Labouff!

He looked quickly towards Eli and Charlotte before shouting.

"Get down!" A panicked expression on his face.

"Huh?" Charlote and Eli said confused.

Then a gunshot was heard!

The people around them began to panic and run everywhere.

"Aaaah!" Eli screamed in pain.

"Daddy?" Charlotte cried out worriedly. "Daddy!"

Naveen heard the cry from Eli and noticed that he had been wounded on hip by a gunshot and Charlotte now aiding him by support.

"Eli!" Naveen said running up to his side before kneeling and checking the wound.

Charlotte worried for her father called out to Naveen.

"Naveen is mm…my daddy."

Naveen looked back up at Charlotte.

"Yes, he is fine!" He said. "But he needs medical attention and fast!"

Another gunshot was heard and it shot the ground near them.

"Ah!" Charlotte cried out now really scared.

Naveen turned at Charlotte.

"Charlotte you must go now!" Naveen said desperately.

"Bu-" Charlotte tried to say.

"No buts!" He said. "It's too dangerous here…get your father to a hospital scat!"

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

"There after me…I'll try and divert them away from you, so you can escape." Naveen said then stood up and began running away.

The shady car seemed to chase after Naveen and this time all the windows were opened and revealed more guns. They all were aimed at Naveen's location, firing away carelessly and killing some of the citizens.

Charlotte made sure her father was leaning on her alright and stood up with her father beside her. She watched Naveen head off down the street and got teary eyed.

'Oh Naveen…please be alright.' She thought.

Naveen ran as fast as he can with the car chasing him.

"Come on kill him!" One of the members in the car said. "Blow him away!"

Naveen dodged all the bullets firing at him and ran to the left side of the pathway down an alley. He stopped and turned seeing the car had stopped at the entrance of the alley…just watching him.

Naveen glared at the car and stood poised like a statue.

The car's engine roared to life and it rushed towards Naveen.

Naveen waited for the right moment and before the car almost got him. He jump high and grabbed the end of the fire escape ladder.

The car reached he alleys end and smashed at the wall.

Naveen let go of the fire escape ladder before landing on the floor. He turned towards the wrecked vehicle. There was smoke wafting everywhere in the air, which was preventing Naveen from seeing anything for the moment.

"Hehehe." A deep voice was heard. "So you are Prince Naveen."

Naveen glared at the voice.

"Who are you?"

The stranger chuckled and so did some others.

"Oh you'll find out after me and my boys…pulverize you to kingdom come!"

The smoke dispersed to reveal seven men surrounding Naveen in a circular formation.

"Mmm…" Naveen's eyes wisped sharply side to side.

"Playtime is over princey…you have been making my master very angry lately." One of the men said in a deep voice.

Naveen looked at the man. He was a tall yet buffed black man dressed in a black suit with dark glasses. He was the only male giant in the team but didn't look so tough in Naveen's eyes…but you shouldn't judge so fast.

Naveen now knew who these strange men were and smirked.

"Oh have I offended your poor and pitiful master." Naveen said now clarifying. "The man who needs people to do his dirty work."

The giant black man glared and growled.

"Now don't be speaking foul talk about my master, he could easily whoop ya'll ass!" He said now with smirk. "But he's not gonna…because I want the first dibs."

The other men responded by now taking out their weapons. They had sharp knives or daggers, baseball bats, guns and chains.

Naveen wavered his hands challengingly.

"Then come on then." He said unwavering. "Let's go."

"Hehe…I really dig your feistiness!" The giant black man said with his eyes closed but…opened then swiftly. "But it's time to die!"

The men charged at Naveen but the giant only stood back with his arms crossed. He watched with a wide evil smile.

'This will be easy…he's completely out numbered here!' He thought with a chuckle.

Naveen smirked.

One of the men swiped a chain at him but Naveen grabbed it with his hand.

"What?" The man cried out shocked.

"Hehe…arrrgh!"

Naveen swung the chain and the stranger towards the men who froze in shock, as they got knocked down from the impact.

The giant black man's eyes widened.

'What?...impossible.' he thought.

The men got up slowly.

"Come on!" The giant black man screamed. "I want him dead now!"

All the men ran towards Naveen again.

Naveen ran towards them as he gripped the chain tightly. He ran through the men and whipped the chain at everyone of them. In their faces, legs, arms and chest. All of them were screaming in agony and pain.

Naveen stopped and turned at his handy work.

All the men dropped their weapons and fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Well I have to say…I thought that they were worth a challenge." Naveen said smiling.

The giant black man growled angrily.

"Ya'll think you're so tough!" He said while balling his fists. "Grrr…I'll mash ya up!"

The giant smiled and pulled off his black jacket revealing chains circulating his torso and stomach…with…two machete knives on his back.

Naveen frowned.

"Haha…don't underestimate me." The giant said chuckling. "I'm skilled at swordplay."

Naveen now smiled.

"Swordplay?" He said. "I've practised and have been taught how to face someone with capabilities of the sword years ago!"

The giant now frowned.

"Well…will see if you can handle the pressure of my blade." And with that, he pulled out his two machete knives and slashed swiftly with them before clashing them together.

Naveen steadied himself and gripped the chain tightly. He anticipated his moves…waiting to counter him.

The giant began storming up to him.

"Your mine now!" He screamed out. "Rrrgh!"

He slashed at Naveen from left and right.

Naveen ducked and rolled out of the way before unleashing a hard uppercut under the man's chin.

"Yaagh!" The giant choked on saliva before going at Naveen again. He this time aimed at his legs.

Naveen jumped up and whipped the chain in the man's face.

"Arrgh!" He screamed out while holding his hands in his face careful of the blades. "Curse you…you ruined my perfect face!"

Naveen smiled and chuckled.

"Haha, your perfect face?" He said slyly. "I'll tell you what…I've see better faces."

The giant growled angrily.

"Rrrragh!" He screamed in rage. "I'll fucking kill you!"

He stampeded to Naveen…blinded by pure rage.

Naveen ran towards him and slid just under him before the blades came down harshly and slammed into the ground deeply. The giant man tried pulling them out of the ground as Naveen saw his chance…he climbed on top of the guys back and wrapped the chain around his neck!

The giant man tried to fight him off without succeeding.

"Get off me!"

"Yeeha!" Naveen said smiling. "Ride him cowboy!"

Naveen rode the giant black man as he bucked like a bull.

The giant growled in rage.

He charged to the brick wall and slammed Naveen against it harshly.

Naveen groaned in pain but still didn't let go.

He tightened the chain around the giant's neck, suffocating him.

"Emmff!" The giant clawed at his neck as he fell to his knees.

Naveen tightened the chain further.

The giant then collapsed to the ground as he stretched his arm out before falling unconscious.

Naveen loosened the chain when he didn't see the man move at all. He then let go and inspected the man before him.

"Looks like I won."

Silence…

Naveen then got down to his knees and pick pocketed the man's pocket. He pulled out a small card.

"Hmm." He said. "What's this?"

He looked at the card and read.

"Welcome to the club…Gala Gala?" Naveen said confused for a moment but then started smiling happily. "Yes! this is what I needed!"

He got up and looked at carcass of the giant man and his crew.

"I better call the police to apprehend them all." He then began to run out of the alley to find the nearest telephone, to make the call. Then he'd run to the hospital and check on Charlotte and her father.

He smiled widely with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Tiana...don't worry I'm coming to get ya!"

()()()()


	15. A Dead Man's Walking Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone!...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Oh Princess Tricia, please don't worries Tiana will be found very soon and thank you…I will do my best in the course and also MyahLyah thank you as well for your kind words. This story will be finishing soon…I don't know the exact final chapter, but just know that it is close everyone!lol!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

A Dead Man's Walking Part 1

Naveen made it to the hospital and walked up to the registration desk area. He had already called the police to deal with those blokes who tried to kill him.

He is now stood in front of the desk as a pretty blonde looked up at him. She looked shocked for a moment before smiling seductively.

"Hello handsome." The southern bell said.

Naveen was not succumbing to her cheap charms as time was of the essence…plus she wasn't his type.

"I came to see Mr. Eli Labouff and his daughter." Naveen said.

"Oh but would you rather see these…" She said now popping off saucily her tunic's buttons.

Naveen grew rather annoyed and disgusted.

"Oh please madam…pulls yourself together." He said annoyed. "Now tell me where they are!"

The woman widened her eyes at his determination.

"You mean…you wouldn't want to-"

"No." Naveen interrupted.

The woman looked down humiliated at her checklist. She pointed to her left.

"Just go down the hall, up the stairs to the first floor, keep walking right and make a left, then walk until you come across room 22. That's where they are at the moment." She said.

Naveen then made haste down the hall following the woman's directions; he soon made it to the room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A sad woman's voice was heard.

Naveen walked in seeing Eli undressed and in one of those hospital beds while resting unconsciously. He was hooked on a heart monitor machine with an I.V connected to his wrist. Charlotte sat in a seat beside her father and had his hand in hers.

Naveen walked up beside Charlotte.

"How is he?" He questioned.

Charlotte wiped her eyes.

"Fine…he just had the wound on his waist stitched up." She said with a weak smile. "He lost a bit of blood…but it's safe to be assured that he'll live…the bullet never punctured any serious arteries or organs."

Naveen placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He was glad that Eli was luckily fine…but for charlotte. This sort of thing happening ever so suddenly was a right shocker...seeing your father almost killed!

"Charlotte…I'm happy that your dad is fine."

Charlotte nodded.

Naveen looked down sadly.

"Those…men Charlotte...are after me."

Charlotte looked up in shock.

"What?"

Naveen nodded.

"Damien sent those men to kill me." Naveen said now narrowing his eyes in anger. "That monster…he doesn't care about endangering the lives of the innocent."

Charlotte shock withered away to pure anger.

"That vile man…he'll pay for this." The once bubbly girl said and stood up quickly startling Naveen for a bit, then shouted. "He will pay!"

Naveen had never seen Charlotte so angry before but he had to calm her down.

"Charlotte you must calm down."

Charlotte looked at him in disbelieve.

"Are you kidding?" She yelled out. "That man almost killed my father!"

"But what would you gain!" Naveen shouted out and grabbed her on the shoulders. "Going out there in pure anger won't help anyone!"

Charlotte shrugged Naveen hands off her and started walked towards the door.

"Think of your father!"

Charlotte now stopped.

"Your father needs you right now!" He shouted out trying to make her see sense. "What will he say now…when find out that you endangered yourself or wind up somewhere dead?"

Charlotte then began whimpering before she fell down to her knees and bawled.

"I…I just…"

Naveen could see that she needed comfort and moved quickly up to her. He pulled her up and hugged her close to him.

"Ah haha…" Charlotte cried on Naveen shoulder while hugging him tightly.

Naveen understood as this was a traumatizing experience for her. He rubbed her back looking down at her with guilt building in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up at Naveen with specks of tears on her cheeks.

"I've put you and your father in danger…I'm not safe to be around." He said bowing his head down.

"No…Naveen it's not ya'll fault." Charlotte said placing her hand on his cheek. "It's just…life has its moments."

Naveen gave Charlotte a weak smile.

"And we must keep fighting…be strong." He said using his thumb to wipe away her few tears.

"Exactly!" Charlotte said with her smile growing a bit.

Naveen and Charlotte looked back at Mr. Labouff silently for the moment before Naveen spoke.

"Charlotte…I found out about the name of the club."

Charlotte looked up in shock.

"You…you did?" She had to ask.

Naveen nodded.

Charlotte then showed a big smile.

"Yes!" She said now jumping up for joy and hugged Naveen. "Now we can find Tiana!"

Naveen smiled for a bit but frowned.

"Yes…but I must go alone."

Charlotte stopped jumping and frowned.

"But…why?"

Naveen sighed.

"It's just too dangerous...I can't have you hurt as well."

"But ya'll need someone with ya…if you go down there." Charlotte said worrying. "You may not make it out of there alive!"

"Then it's a risk I have to take." Naveen said. "My wife is out there and I won't stop until she's safe."

Charlotte looked at Naveen in the eyes. He was a foolish man going there all alone at night time. But she'll be damn if she lets him walk there alone at night!

"Fine…but I'm gonna drive you there." She said sternly.

Naveen opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted.

"No buts…I'm ya'll friend Naveen and you need me." She said putting her foot down.

Naveen gazed at Charlotte.

She was a crazy girl at times but nonetheless…he admired her guts at times.

"Alright…but once we arrive there." He said. "You stay in the car and don't move."

Charlotte hesitated but nodded.

"Okay."

They had then started to head for the door before Charlotte stopped suddenly. She turned around ran up to her daddy and kissed him on the forehead sweetly.

"Don't worry daddy…I'll come back safe and sound before you wake up." She said smiling.

Naveen couldn't help but smile at this sign of affection.

She then made it back at Naveen's side.

"Well what are we waiting for Naveen?" She said with confidence. "Tia needs us!"

"Let's go then."

They made it out the door before Naveen closed it.

()()()()


	16. A Dead Man's Walking Part 2

A/N: Well…here it is…this has got to be the most deadly chapter to ever be created.

Oh and I've recently updated 'Sing Your Heart Out!' and 'Lovin You Forever' as I wouldn't let you miss out on any of them. Please note that the story 'Sing Your Heart Out!' was published long ago as a way to show you how far my imagination can go.

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

A Dead Man's Walking Part 2

Charlotte and Naveen were both on both sides in the car. Charlotte drove quietly through the night to an area of New Orleans in which sends shivers down your spine and start trembling in fear.

"So are you ready for this?" Charlotte said with a glance towards Naveen.

"Yes." Naveen said nodding.

Naveen has been waiting for this very day and will not turn back now…not after getting this far to be backing out now.

The once ever peaceful zone of New Orleans which brightened their day turned to a wasted upside down town.

Naveen turned his gaze to the right and saw an innocent man across the cowering in fear by a tall gentleman with a knife.

"No please I got the money…I just need more time!"

"You had your fricking time!" The tall gentleman said. "I want my money now!"

Charlotte sped up a tad bit and away from the scene.

Both Naveen and Charlotte saw on the street many poor people or rogues roaming about different places in the area. They saw prostitutes, hobos, druggies and a lot of crime.

They have now passed by several clubs and checked out the names of each…getting no luck.

"Where is it?" Naveen questioned while thinking aloud.

"It must be somewhere." Charlotte said.

They soon spotted across the street a club with the sign 'Gala Gala'.

"There it is!" Naveen said with a smile.

Charlotte smiled to.

Charlotte pulled the car over a few yards away from the club and turned off the ignition.

Naveen hopped out of the car before turning to look at Charlotte.

"Stay here and lock your doors shut." He said. "And windows."

Charlotte nodded.

"Okay."

Naveen moved to the pathway near the car and before he could move.

"Wait!"

He looked back at her.

"Please be careful!" She said with worry.

Naveen smiled.

"I will."

He turned around and moved swiftly to the club.

Naveen knew how to act around in the streets at night. Since being the type who doesn't do what he's been told and loose cannon. He had often ventured about alone out of the palace in a disguise of course, to have fun, see wild parties and clubs.

He made it to the club and squeezed pass a crowd to see the entrance being blocked by a security guard who was checking a list. He also saw a long line of people waiting anxiously to get inside the club.

He walked towards the entrance and stood in front of the guard.

He looked at Naveen and glared.

"Hey! Get in line buddy." He said.

Naveen reached into his long trench coats pocket and pulled at a wad of dollars to give to the guard.

"Here…is this acceptable." Naveen said as he knew how to catch the man's drift.

The guard eyed the dollars in Naveen's hand. He reached out and took the cash, before looking up at Naveen.

He grinned.

"Sure is…you may enter the club." He said before opening the door for him.

Naveen walked inside the club and saw many people dancing away to the music. He squeezed pass the people glancing from side to side, trying to spot Tiana.

His eyes then caught a glimpse of a woman with long dark curly hair being over crowded by dozens of male strangers.

His heart stopped.

'_Could it be?'_

He walked slowly nearing her as the people around him disappeared from his vision. He only could see her…

He made it to the back of the woman before saying her name.

"Tiana."

The woman turned around slowly to him.

The woman was a beauty.

She had dark chocolate skin, big beautiful brown eyes that shined even in the dark, full lips, perfect curves in all the right places on her body. She was clad in a black off the shoulder crop top that showed off cleavage, a frilly black skirt, see-through patterned tights and black heels. She also had black hoop earrings and black bangles on both wrists.

Her hazy deep eyes looked up at him.

Silence…

"Naveen." She said quietly her head bowing slightly.

Naveen's eyes watered and reached both hands to touch her hands.

"It's me." He said. "I came back for you."

He looked into her eyes and saw that they were dilating oddly, twitching every little bit and she was looking very dazed…like in a daydream!

"Tiana what's wrong?" He asked and then said. "You're acting strange."

Naveen reached out a hand to Tiana's face and lifted her eyebrow further to see her eyes.

"Tiana…are you…high?" He asked.

Tiana was still silent.

Don't worry I'm here for you now." He said and scooped her into his arms.

"Naveen." She said and looked into his eyes.

"Yes it's really me."

Tiana's glassy gaze went slowly away as her vision straightened.

Her eyes then widened.

She watched him for the moment. She couldn't believe that finally after all these months…her beloved was here…

She gave a small smile as her eyes watered and tears started to drip down her face.

She lunged in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Naveen hugged her back tightly to. He had finally found her…his Tiana.

He kissed her face many times before then kissing her passionately on the lips, for the first time in months.

She kissed back happily.

After a while, he pulled away due to the lack of air.

He cupped her beautiful face and gazed lovingly in her eyes. She was also having a forlorn look.

"Mi encalantria…I missed you so much." He said passionately with a smile.

"I can't believe you're here!" Tiana said about to cry.

Naveen wiped away her tears.

"Tiana…I gave a promise to you my beloved…and a promise I haven't forgotten."

Tiana smile widened.

"Oh Naveen."

Naveen then took a hold of her hand.

"Come we must leave now."

"Aargh!" Tiana cried out while holding her stomach.

Naveen looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Tiana shook her head.

"I don't know?"

Naveen then holded her closer to him.

"Come we can't stop now."

Naveen and Tiana were now starting to move through the crowd when…

Black smoke appeared from nowhere.

Everyone began screaming in panic.

Then hands reached and grabbed Tiana's waist.

"Naveen!" She screamed before being yanked away from him.

"Tiana no!" He said.

Then arms grabbed him from behind around his neck.

Naveen elbowed the guy before slinging him over his shoulder to the ground.

Another guy from nowhere sliced the left side of his coat.

But Naveen grabbed his arm before twisting the blade out of his hand.

"Aah!" The guy said in pain.

Naveen punched him in the face.

The smoke dispersed and Naveen saw that everyone was gone…almost.

A gang of men across the room at the fire escape doors clad in dark clothing and holding guns pointing out at Naveen.

A tall and muscle bounded dark skinned man held Tiana's arm tightly with her struggling to get out of it.

He chuckled.

"So you made it this far." He said. "I must give praise to you…princey."

Naveen menacingly glared at him.

"So you must be Damien." He said. "The scum who dares take away my beloved."

"That's right…too bad…" Damien said coldly. "She isn't yours pricey…she's mine."

"Naveen." Tiana said scared for him.

Naveen growled.

"Let her go you…madman!" He screamed at him in rage.

Damien grinned.

"Hmm…no." He said before walking up to the doors and kicking them open with great strength. He yanked Tiana along with him. "Ice him…I want a bloody mess."

"Naveen!" Tiana cried. "No let me go!"

The men began firing away at Naveen.

Naveen dodged the bullets before grabbing quickly chairs or bar stools to sling at the men. Some of them hit the men and knocked them down.

Naveen then raced across the room at a blinding speed. He reached one man and socked him in the face.

He hit the wall and slid to the ground unconscious.

One man on the ground tried to reach his gun but Naveen grabbed the barstool and whacked it hardly on his face.

"Arrgh!" He cried before getting falling unconscious.

One man had a gun on Naveen's head.

"Drop the stool jack."

Naveen wacked the stool on the man's hand making him fire a shot in the air before ramming the stool into him and had him slammed his back on the wall.

"Aah!" He cried.

"Mmmf." Naveen pushed the stools bar bit onto the man's neck causing him to lose breath.

Naveen then dropped the stool and watched the man fall to the ground.

He then ran out the fire escape doors and to the alleyway.

"AAAAH!" He heard a scream.

He turned and saw at the end of the alleyway, his wife and Damien.

Tiana was over Damien's shoulder and bonking him many times on the head really hard, it got him frustrated him.

"Bitch hold still!"

He then saw Naveen and growled before racing off on the left of him down the street.

Naveen ran to the street pathway and turned to the left side seeing Damien.

"Give me back my wife!"

He ran after them fast.

. . .

_Meanwhile Charlotte…_

Charlotte was biting her nails in the care worriedly. She feared dearly for Naveen and wondered if he was okay. She then heard screaming from the club.

"What on earth?"

She then saw many people running out of the club and scurrying away in panic.

"What's going on?" She said puzzled.

She unlocked her car doors and opened the door to stand and see the commotion.

She saw a tall guy come out of an alleyway holding…

Tiana!

"Oh my stars!" Charlotte cried out. "Tiana!"

The tall guy then ran away with Tiana in his grasp down the street.

"Oh no." She said. "She needs help!"

She went back into the car and closed the door before turning on the ignition.

She looked up and saw Naveen come out also from the alleyway and run after the guy who took Tiana.

"Naveen!" She said. "Wait up!"

She then drove fast down the street.

And so it begins…the chase!

()()()()


	17. A Dead Man's Walking Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait…I had a lot of work to do recently. I love presenting to you guys startling twists in my story and there is more shock to come. Enjoy!

Note: There is a little bad language in this seen…so be aware!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

A Dead Man's Walking Part 3

"Help me!"

Tiana was screaming out for anyone to rescue her from Damien, who had her over his shoulder with an arm securely around her waist. She was growing dizzy from flailing about so much from the harsh force of Damien running so fast.

"Shut up!" Damien shouted at her.

Tiana buttoned her lip and shed a few tears.

"Tiana!"

She looked up and saw Naveen catching up to Damien.

She smiled.

Damien glance behind him and growled.

"Ugh the pest!" Damien said angrily.

He looked in front of him and noticed that he was nearing his home.

He smiled.

Damien soon reached his home and legged it inside the building to go to his apartment. He suddenly had stopped and whistled.

And hidden from the shadows came a large pack of shady men and some of them were showing off their weapons.

"You called boss?" One man said.

"We got a guest arriving shortly…" Damien said as he began moving to the stairs. "Slaughter him for me."

The man smiled.

"My pleasure."

Tiana gasped.

"No." She thought.

Damien glanced at her and grinned nastily.

"Soon ya'll have only me to love you from now on." He said and chuckled.

. . .

Naveen had soon spotted an ugly apartment complex. This must be where Damien lives and had kept his wife.

A flash of lighting came from the dark sky and it began to rain. It was like the rain showed out the emotion of how the young couple felt deep down.

Naveen had frowned and gripped his hand tightly.

He was never a man to show fear to anyone or anything as he was brought up and raised to be a conqueror. He faced many foes in the past and endured a lot of pain from the tough training; he had at a younger age.

He then smirked.

"This bastard doesn't know who he's messing with…" He said and walked up to the door.

He was gonna reach for the handle but stopped.

"Wait…this would seem too easy."

He then bowed down low and peeked through the peep hole. He spotted a large pack of men inside and waiting for someone.

"Drat's!" Naveen said cursing and thought. "Now what can I do?"

Beep!

Naveen turned and spotted a car heading his way and stopped. The window winded down to reveal a familiar face.

He smiled.

"Charlotte!" Naveen said and ran up to her car.

"Naveen!" Charlotte said worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but I'll need your car."

Charlotte widened her eyes.

"My car!" She said as Naveen opened her door. "But why?"

"Because Tiana is inside that building and a gang of men are waiting inside to kill me." He said pointing near him to the apartment complex.

Charlotte now gotten out of her car frowned in distaste.

"Eew…that place could use some…sprucing up!" Charlotte said.

Naveen had gone inside the car and closed the door. He looked up at Charlotte.

"Charlotte I need for you to find the nearest pay phone and call the police to this destination." Naveen called out. "Can you do that?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Yes." Charlotte said then made a run for it but turned her head back. "Be gentle with my baby!"

"You bet." Naveen said but shook his head. "Sorry…"

Naveen began driving the car to turn around and face the entrance of the building. He turned up the gear and pressed hard on the pedal. The car charged speedily towards the building's entrance and hit the doors with shear force that it got knocked down.

The gang looked up startled as the car rushed towards them.

"Aaaaaah!" Naveen shouted out with ferocity.

The car impacted with the men and knocked them down before trampling them to death or to the side with a severe injury.

The car then hit the wall near the stairs as an air bag popped out to protect Naveen.

Naveen kicked the car door open and got out. He stumbled a little but then made haste up the stairs.

"Tiana I'm coming!"

. . .

Tiana got slinked onto the same bed as before and then made a move to run for it but Damien gripped her arm and back handed her in the face.

She fell back on the bed harshly while groaning in pain.

Damien kneeled down and got a small box out from under it and opened it. He pulled out a needle and a vile of liquid in it.

"You forced me to do this Tiana." He said manically. "All you had to do was be a good girl at the club…"

He used the needle to suck the liquid out of the vile. He squirted a bit of the liquid before nodding.

Tiana tried to sit up but failed.

Damien watched her struggle and laughed.

"Weak." He said mocking her. "Ya'll always were a weakling…never could fight your battles back then and now."

Tiana painfully got up and winced but then gave a deadly glare at Damien.

"You don't know me."

Damien laughed.

"I'm strong…stronger to fight you." Tiana said while sticking up for herself. "You couldn't get what ya want from me back then huh."

Now Damien stopped laughing and glared.

Tiana smiled.

"Tried to still away my virginity…but a shamefully failed attempt." She said with a chuckle. "Hmm…I overpowered you head on."

Damien shot his hand grabbed Tiana around the throat in a choke hold.

"Ack!" Tiana choked.

"Bitch…who are you to call me weak!" He said furiously and growled . "I'm strong…strong ya hear me!"

He tightened his grip further.

"Ah!" Tiana clawed her hands on Damien's grip.

He shoved Tiana hardly on the bed and took the needle before shoving it hardly into her wrist and injected the substance.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Tiana screamed in pain.

Damien let go and backed away slowly before he laughed.

"Haha…That should keep you quiet." Damien said. "Nightly…night Tiana."

Tiana's vision blurred as she shed some tears.

"Naveen…"

She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

Damien then turned around before heading out the room. He went into his living room.

"Now that she's conked out…I can-"

Bang!

"What?" Damien said.

"Tiana!"

"Blast him!" Damien said now very cross. "Why can't this guy die?"

The door then collapsed to the ground with a slam!

Naveen's foot stamped hard on the door as he looked across the room and spotted Damien. He gave a deadly glare at him.

"Where is she?"

()()()()


	18. Naveen Vs Damien

A/N: Hey guys!...here is the chapter that you've been waiting for and it will certainly be showing some deep tension and struggle…

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Maldonian words:

Mi - My

Encalantria - Beauty

Naveen Vs Damien

"Where is she?"

Damien could not believe it…he thought that he would be gone for sure, but he just keeps coming and coming back to torture him yet again.

Naveen startled to growl with his anger bubbling to boiling point.

He stomped on the door under him.

"I said where is she?" He shouted. "Tell me now dammit!"

Damien lowered his head to the floor and then…

He began laughing!

"Haha…hahahaha!" He was bellowing in hysterical laughter.

Naveen rushed at him and hoisted him off the ground with surprising strength!

"You evil bastard!" He cursed at him and threatened. "Tell me where Tiana is right now…or so help me!…"

Damien sharply looked up at Naveen and smacked him on the side of his face so hard that he slammed to the ground.

Naveen grunted in pain.

"And who are you to threaten me…princey." He said spitefully with humour as he stared at him disgustedly. "Can't you see I already won!"

"No." Naveen said quietly. "There is still hope."

"Hope…what hope princey." Damien said with a chuckle. "There is no hope in the world…and from what I know dreams don't come true, unless there taken away by force."

Naveen shook his head.

"She doesn't love you-" He tried to say but got stamped on the back.

"She does so!" He said shouted and then smirked. "So much so that she was willing to sleep with me!"

Naveen bowed his head.

Damien kneeled before him and whispered in his ear.

"That right…I did her many times way back and before you came to save her hide." Damien said smugly. "So many different positions…and she couldn't remember a thing."

Naveen's eyes glowered.

"NO!" He shouted as he quickly rushed at him and grabbed around his waist, before they slammed harshly on the coffee table which caused it to collapse.

Naveen punched Damien many times in the face, but Damien recoiled and grabbed his hand before punching him in the face.

"Arrgh…I'll fucking kill you!" Naveen said giving Damien heavy punches to his stomach and chest.

Damien reached his hands up and dug his thumbs in Naveen's eyes.

"Aaaah!" Naveen cried out before biting his hand so hard, that it bled.

"Aaaaah!" Damien yelled in rage. "Fucking animal!"

He punched Naveen hard in the stomach which caused him to fall back.

He then got up and spat on the floor.

Naveen was struggling a bit to get up.

Damien moved towards him and yanked up his hair aggressively.

"Aaaah!" Naveen cried in pain.

"Come on then!" Damien shouted now all in his face. "I'm not done with you…yet!"

He then rushed towards the window and smashed Naveen's face on the glass, causing it to crack.

"Eeeeh!" Damien kept smacking Naveen face on glass before it shattered.

"Aaaah!"

"Hehe..." Damien then dropped Naveen on the floor. "Weak…and you call yourself a challenge."

Naveen was wincing as the blood on his forehead by the window cutting him was sliding in front of his vision.

Damien went to his couch and lifted the cushion then took out a weapon…an axe. He then made his way towards Naveen while giving the weapon a good twirl.

"No." Naveen said. "I can't give up…Tiana needs me."

Damien soon reached Naveen.

"Haha…look at cha." He said as he spat away some blood on his mouth. "You look like shit."

Naveen tried to get up but it was failing miserably. His surrounding's gone all blurry.

He closed his eyes while scrunching his eyes tightly.

'_It can't end like this…'_

Damien laughed.

"Well I guess this is it now hero…" Damien said as he raised his weapon high up in the air. "Too bad…now say your prayers!"

He strikes downwards as he was aiming for his face.

Suddenly, a pair of hands stopped the weapon just before it reached Naveen's face.

Damien's eyes widened.

"What?" Damien yelled. "But this cannot be happening!"

Naveen was the one who defiantly halted the weapon as he glared at Damien while grinding his teeth.

"My willpower will never die Damien…" Naveen said declaring. "You will never know just how strong the power of love can really be."

Damien glared in angst.

"Rrrr…just die dammit!" Damien pushed as hard as he could to get the bloody axe to slice poor Naveen's face off.

But it seems that Naveen's willpower grew so strong that…

Snap!

Naveen broke of the axe's blade like a tooth pick easily.

Damien's eyes bulged out.

"WWWWHAA?" Damien shouted. "But it's…not possible!"

Naveen grinned.

He then used his leg to kick Damien's feet from under him.

"Aah!" Damien said as he fell down on his back.

Naveen carefully got up and grabbed Damien's leg before using his mighty strength to swing him around.

"Aaah…let me go!" Damien bellowed loudly.

"Much oblige!" Naveen said before letting go of him, as he flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

Damien then fell to the floor unconsciously with left arm oddly twisted backwards…it was broken.

Naveen watched him across the room as he panted heavily. He was very exhausted and could pass out at any second but still he held on strongly.

Naveen's eyes widened.

"Tiana!"

He made haste to the hallway of Damien's grubby home then checked every room for his wife while calling out her name.

"Tiana!" Naveen called out. "Tiana it's me Naveen!"

He then heard a moan.

"Tiana?" He questioned as he went quickly to the end of the hallway and opened the door.

He looked around the bedroom before spotting his precious wife sprawled out on the bed tossing and turning while moaning out.

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted out as he ran up to the bed and sat beside her before gazing at her very worried.

"Tiana?"

Tiana was sweating a lot on her face and scrunching her eyes tightly.

"No…" She moaned before shouting out. "Please stop it!"

Naveen then scooped her up in his arms before shaking her a little.

"Tiana wake up!" He shouted out. "Wake up please!"

But Tiana still continued to be unconscious.

Naveen bowed his head till it touched hers. He whispered something quietly to her.

"_Mi encalantria…"_

He then kissed her on her forehead.

"No matter what…I'll never ever stop loving you…"

He shook his head as he then shed some tears as one fell on her face.

Then…something happened!

Tiana's eyes opened up slowly as he gazed at him.

"Naveen…" She said very quietly.

He heard her voice and looked at her before a smile came on his face.

"Tiana…" He said and snuggled her face affectionately giving her a soothing pecks on her face lovingly.

Tiana gave a weak smile as she winced her eyes in pain.

Naveen then frowned.

"Tiana…what is wrong darling?" Naveen cried worriedly.

"Naveen…I-I no...aaaaaah!" Tiana shouted loudly before passing out and going unconscious again.

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted out. "Tiana hold on I'll get you some help!"

Naveen stood up with her in his arms about to turn…

Then out of nowhere a blade came down and strikes Naveen on his back!

"AAAAAAH!" Naveen shouted loudly in shear pain.

His shirt began to get soaked with a lot blood.

Naveen fell down to the ground but had let go of Tiana as she fell back on the bed.

He grinded his teeth hardly.

"Hurts don't it princey."

Naveen looked sharply up and saw Damien standing there over him.

"Ha-how?" Naveen strained out.

Damien smiled.

"I've never submit to defeat easily to anyone…haven't ya'll learned?" He said cruelly as he kicked him on his side.

"Aah!" Naveen cried in pain.

Damien walked up to Tiana and grabbed her with his right arm around her waist before lifting her off the bed.

"Hmm…well sleeping beauty…ya'll get a date with destiny on the roof top." He said as he moved towards the bedroom door.

Naveen stretched an arm out towards them.

"No Tiana!" He cried out.

Damien looked back with a horrible grin.

"Bye…bye sap."

And left.

Naveen struggled to get up and go after them as he now stood on his knees panting.

He glared.

"Come on…please!" He cried out.

He managed to get up standing as his body swayed left to right.

"Tiana!" He shouted out charging across the room before stumbling down a little but kept on running.

He chased once again after them.

()()()()


	19. A Deathly Chill In The Air

A/N: Hello guys!...yikes it's been so long *sigh* I have had such a busy time over the months, and golly the work load was very agonizing. I'm not certain if I'll get more time to get updating…but I'll try to when I can…that's all I can say really.

Any who…enjoy!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

A Deathly Chill In The Air

Damien ran up every plight of stairs leading to the roof top of the apartment complex. He had soon made it to the roof tops door and kicked it open without a care of denting it.

He moved carefully with Tiana still unconscious in his clutches towards the edge of the building.

He looked up at the dark sky as specks of rain began to drop down on him and the ground. It seems that even the sky itself portrayed the emotions or inevitable of the moment to come for them.

He glared hatefully at the sky.

'It's your entire fault…ya'll ruined my life.' He thought.

He then looked at Tiana and stared at her.

Then a crack of thunder was heard and the rain turned from light to heavy. The wind around them had picked up harder as well.

"You are my only hope of happiness again…if only you can see how much we were meant for each other." He said with a sad sigh.

He soon made it to the edge of the building. His clothes were wet by now but he didn't care.

He pulled her up close to him then made her stand and lean on his chest.

Tiana was silent even as the rain began pelting her beautiful face.

He used his good arm and stretched out then stroked her delicate face with his hand as he admired the woman. The rain was soaking up her clothing as well but even so it clung tightly to her form. She was looking even more beautiful than ever.

"I've always regretted that fateful day of what I did to you…" He said with regret as he almost shed a small tear. "I still loved you back then and even…now."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"But now I'm gonna put this right…" He said. "We're gonna be together forever, where no one can bother us…just me and you…"

He then moved his face in to kiss her forehead.

"We are made for each other."

Damien then looked down over the ledge at the long drop down to the ground. He showed no remorse or fear at all…this was it…the moment of truth.

"This is it babe…we die together."

He was going to step off the ledge and to his and Tiana's doom when…

SLAMB!

He turned around and spotted Naveen near the entrance to the roof top.

He glared at him with hatred.

Naveen panting as he shook a little bit and wobbled but looked up at Damien with dark eyes.

"No…stop!" He said while wincing a little in pain.

Damien chuckled.

"Why should I…this is where it will end." He said. "I will be happy once again, away from here…with my lover."

Naveen realised that this insane man was going to do. He then ran over to them with a hand stretched out.

"No please wait…don't do this!"

"Why should I do as you say?" Damien shouted very angry. "You are not my father and aren't my friend!"

Naveen was almost closing in on Damien but he had to stop because Damien now had his hand on Tiana's throat and glaring menacingly.

"Stay fucking away from me!" Damien bellowed out loudly. "Or it's the end…for her."

The sound of thunder and lightning bellowing loudly as the stormy weather picked up strongly.

Naveen watched him carefully as he heard his threat. He had to stop this psycho's madness at not only endangering himself but his poor innocent wife.

His hair had gotten wet and hair flopped around his face and his signature curl fell and covered his eyes. All his clothes were wet as well and clung on his form but he didn't care at all.

"Please Damien just think for about this for a moment." He said calmly. "Is this what you really want in the end?"

"What the hell do you mean fool?" Damien shouted and cursed out. "This is what I want…what ya'll fucking stupid!"

Naveen shook his heard.

"No you are fucking stupid!" He shouted and cursed back at him but refrained from cursing out again. "Just think about this…can't you see the wrong that you are doing."

Damien glanced down a Tiana quickly before turning his gaze towards Naveen.

"Just look at her!" Naveen yelled at him. "Look at how you are holding her now at this moment!"

Damien shook his head.

"YOUR WRONG!" He shouted out. "I LOVE HER!"

"JUST LOOK AT HER!" Naveen shouted out now over his voice. "YOU'RE STRANGLING HER!"

Damien looked Tiana now and at his actions. The way he held Tiana was disgraceful and how he physically showed out that he indeed was gonna harms her. It had revolted him and somehow his mind just clicked at the moment…he was gonna end her life anyway for the sake of himself.

'_This wasn't love at all…'_

"This love you've shown for her is sick and twisted!" Naveen called out and pointed at his head to clarify. "You're sick in the head!"

Damien bowed his head.

Naveen had then spotted some Tears streaking down from Damien and landing on ground. Damien looked up at Naveen again.

"No…" He said hoarsely out quietly.

Naveen had then saw deep in those icy blue dark eyes of his emotions in which was kept hidden for so long emerge and he spotted from within them, sadness, hatred, jealousy, anger but…also deep regret and remorse. He saw a new light for this foe in which he felt compelled to show him empathy and pity…

Naveen's eyes then softened.

"I hate my life…" Damien spoke deeply with calmness that sounded almost foreign to him and even Naveen. "Everything or anyone that I hold dearly to me…slips away."

"But it all happens for a reason." Naveen said. "This is what going through the hardships of life is about."

"But why me?" Damien croaked out questioningly. "Why can't I have happiness in my life too, just like any other person?"

Naveen went silent unable to give an answer.

"It isn't fair…" Damien said as he looked up at the sky. "Why god?…have you forsaken me?"

He then looked at Naveen again as more tears came out of his eyes.

"I would give anything…" Damien said. "To kill the bastard that killed the only family I treasured in this world."

Naveen bowed his head solemnly.

"And…to be with her again." He said now looking to Tiana. "The love we once shared…I never forgotten because…"

Naveen looked up at Damien.

"I thought that having her with me again would bring back the love taken from me…" Damien spoke truthfully. "The love from my once lived parents."

Damien then took his hand off Tiana's throat and began rubbing her cheek affectionately. He gave for the first time in a long while a small weak smile.

"The day I lost my parents back then…I thought that all hope was lost and went in a state of depression." He said. "But then she came along…an angel from heaven above.

He looked up at Naveen again.

"She helped turn my life around and gave me the happiness I crave again." He said but shook his head. "I always kept my bottled up feelings about my past to myself and all the while Tiana still tried to open my heart and confess about what's going on in my mind?"

Naveen listened while understanding him.

"I always changed the subject and pushed her away as this had hurt her of coarse but she didn't care and told me that she'd keep fighting for me to open up." He said with a chuckle. "It always astounded me how stubborn she was but all the same I admired her for that."

Naveen then let out a weak smile.

'_Yes that sounds like Tiana alright._' He thought.

Damien now frowned.

"But even so…my state of mind." He said now in frustration. "I did so many horrible things to myself and others…I even hurt Tiana."

He shook his head.

"I didn't want her to see the man that I became at the time a…" He said in regret. "A high, lying and cheating dog…she doesn't deserve to have someone like me in her life."

Naveen frowned.

"I'm nothing but a spawn from hell that's rotten to the core…I don't deserve to live."

Naveen shook his head.

"No this is not true." He said. "You are just a normal human being who had gone through a troubled life like any other…you don't deserve to die."

Damien glared at him.

"But I do…I've done so many sinful things in this world." He said. "I have no heart."

"But you can change." Naveen said giving reason. "It's not too late for you to have a better future."

"No…there is no future for me." Damien said sadly. "There never was one to begin with…"

He then moved towards Naveen.

Naveen's eye's widened.

Damien had now stood before him and reached out his good arm to Naveen with Tiana hanging limply on it.

"Here please take her."

Naveen watched him and thought of what he was trying to imply but when he saw nothing happening at all. He reached out and took her carefully in his arms.

He gazed down at his love.

Damien watched them both for the moment and closed his eyes.

"You are both right for each other…I should have never intervened in both ya'll lives." He said sadly.

He then turned around and headed towards the ledge again.

"Wait!" Naveen said watching him go. "Where are you going?"

Damien turned to look at him.

"It's time I pay a price for my actions and for everyone else." Damien said. "I choose to die."

"No please don't do this Damien!" Naveen called out.

Tiana started to stir slowly and then she began to open her eyes.

"Oooh…what is going on?" She said quietly.

Naveen and Damien turned their attention towards Tiana.

"Tiana!" Naveen said lifting her in his arms and positioned her on his chest. "My lovely are you okay."

"Yes…my throat hurts though." Tiana said quietly.

She then turned her attention to Damien and her eyes widened.

She fearfully leaned back further into Naveen's chest.

Damien winced at seeing this and looked away.

"I'm sorry Tiana." He said woefully. "I'm so sorry for bringing you so much pain over the months and I don't expect you to forgive me."

Then a faint sound of sirens was heard in the distance.

They all realised that it was the police was coming but it might be too late…

Tiana raised her eyebrow confusedly as he continued.

"I am such an evil man." Damien said. "Heck I don't even consider myself a man at all."

He then turned fully around.

"That's why I must now put an end to this chaos." He said. "I am prepared to spend the rest of my life in hell."

Tiana gasped and reached out.

"Damien no!" Tiana said as tears came to her eyes. "Please don't go."

Damien smirked and turned his head to glimpse back at her.

"Goodbye Tiana…I'll always love you till the ends of time." Damien said. "Live your life and follow your dreams."

"Damien!"

He closed his eyes and leaned forward as he fell bodily off the ledge and to his doom!

"DAMIEN!" Tiana screamed out.

She jumped out of Naveen's clutches and ran towards the ledge.

"Tiana!" Naveen called out and ran after his wife.

She dropped to her knees and looked down over the ledge and cried out in misery at what she saw…

Surrounded in a pool of blood in the middle of the street was Damien. His once broken arm was completely snapped off and his form was sprawled about awkwardly.

"Ah…haha." Tiana cried and fell to the side of the ledge crying on the ground.

Naveen came over and held her up carefully.

She looked at him before leaning on his chest and crying in his chest.

Naveen looked down on her heartbrokenly and rubbed her back affectionately.

The sirens from the police were very loud now as they soon arrived and surrounded the body before getting out and inspecting the body.

Some of them then ran to the apartment complex and went inside.

"Oh Naveen…he's gone." Tiana said sadly.

"I know…" He said bowing his head.

But then he winced and cried out.

Tiana looked up at him in shock.

"Naveen…what's wrong?"

He then fell backwards on the ground and scrunched his face in pain.

Tiana rushed to his side and placed a hand on his chest.

"Naveen…what?" But then she spotted a pool of blood coming from the side of the ground.

She lifted him carefully and inspected his back and gasped.

His back was completely soaked with blood and had a blade stabbed in his back deeply.

She realised that this was the fear she had before and it came true.

"No!...Naveen please speak to me." Tiana cried out to her husband and gazed at him.

Naveen opened his eyes slowly and gasped as he began to spasm.

"Tiana…" He said and reached his hand to touch her face. "I-I…"

Tiana held him close and cried in his chest.

"Don't leave me." Tiana said slowly. "I love you…"

"I love yo-…" He tried but closed his eyes again and went unconscious.

"Naveen…" Tiana said quietly. "Please…"

A mob of policemen came threw the entrance of the roof top and spotted them before rushing towards them.

They spotted Naveen serious wound.

"Miss…please let me us help him." One policeman said as he came forward to take Tiana away from Naveen.

"No stay back!" She cried out. "My husband needs me."

"And we can save him." He said. "Please…he needs medical attention immediately."

Tiana looked up at him then Naveen and reluctantly let him down gently.

Some of the policemen hefted Naveen from the ground and rushed away.

Tiana watched after them before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground and was unconscious.

The one policeman gasped in shock.

"Madam are you okay?" He said quickly went to her aid.

He looked up at the policemen and bellowed out.

"Hurry this woman needs medical help at once!"

()()()()


	20. Recuperating

A/N: Hey everybody!...here's the chapter that you were dying to see…sorry it took a while.

**I do not own Disney or PATF! Read and Review!**

Recuperating

_She dropped to her knees and looked down over the ledge and cried out in misery at what she saw…_

_Surrounded in a pool of blood in the middle of the street was Damien. His once broken arm was completely snapped off and his form was sprawled about awkwardly._

"_Ah…haha." Tiana cried and fell to the side of the ledge crying on the ground._

_Naveen came over and held her up carefully._

_She looked at him before leaning on his chest and crying in his chest._

_Naveen looked down on her heartbrokenly and rubbed her back affectionately._

_The sirens from the police were very loud now as they soon arrived and surrounded the body before getting out and inspecting the body._

_Some of them then ran to the apartment complex and went inside._

"_Oh Naveen…he's gone." Tiana said sadly. _

"_I know…" He said bowing his head._

_But then he winced and cried out._

_Tiana looked up at him in shock._

"_Naveen…what's wrong?!" _

_He then fell backwards on the ground and scrunched his face in pain._

_Tiana rushed to his side and placed a hand on his chest._

"_Naveen…what?" But then she spotted a pool of blood coming from the side of the ground._

_She lifted him carefully and inspected his back and gasped._

_His back was completely soaked with blood and had a blade stabbed in his back deeply._

_She realised that this was the fear she had before and it came true._

"_No!...Naveen please speak to me." Tiana cried out to her husband and gazed at him._

_Naveen opened his eyes slowly and gasped as he began to spasm._

"_Tiana…" He said and reached his hand to touch her face. "I-I…"_

_Tiana held him close and cried in his chest._

_Suddenly, he disappears from her cloches!_

_Tiana gasped and stood up._

"_Naveen!" She called out. "Where are you?!"_

_Her voice echoed as if she was on her own._

_She looked around her and only saw an endless darkness. She was growing scared because of the overgrowing silence._

"_Where am I?" She said quietly._

_She moved slowly through the darkness but then heard a whisper…_

"_Tiana…" _

_Her eyes widened._

"_What?!" She said. "Who's out there?"_

"_Tiana…"_

"_Show yourself now!" She said while trying to be confident._

_Then a large blob of darkness rose slowly from the ground before forming into a human figure. It was…_

"_Damien?! Tiana cried out confused and horrified._

_Damien stood there with a crippled body and a missing arm. He looked gravely pale and looked at her with a dead gaze that made her shiver._

_Tiana couldn't move a muscle as she was too frightened and feared for her life. Tiana had been intimidated from Damien's gaze many times but now his eyes were like death itself and pierced right through to her very soul._

"_You disgust me." He said in a deep low tone. _

"_What?" Tiana managed to respond but quietly._

"_I thought you'd love me." He shouted out now in anger. "But you did this to me."_

_Tiana grew teary eyed._

"_But I...I didn't-" She said with a stutter as she tried to speak._

"_Haha!" Damien laughed. "Look at yourself…you are pathetic!"_

_Tiana bowed her head as her tears went down her face._

"_You not only endangered me but your dear husband too!" Damien shouted and chuckled. _

"_No…no…" She said faintly as she covered her eyes._

"_I'll bet you would like to see him wouldn't you?" He said. "Hmm…why don't you turn around and face him…"_

_Tiana gasped and turned around._

_She almost had a heart attack!_

_Naveen stood right behind her and didn't look at all right. He stood there with a dead gaze also and gravely pale. _

_Tiana lifted her hand to her face and stepped back._

"_Naveen…" She said fearfully._

"_Hahahaha!" Damien laughed. "Sucks to be you!"_

"_Tiana." Naveen said very coldly. "Nice to see the woman who ruined my life."_

_Tiana's eyes widened._

"_What?"_

_Naveen chuckled._

"_Oh don't be so innocent." He said smugly. "Everything was going so well Tiana…but you kept all these secrets."_

_Tiana went silent._

"_I would have thought that we being husband and wife meant something…I thought..." He said and chocked. "You loved me…"_

"_But I do honey…" Tiana spoke now in tears. "Naveen you're my world."_

_She stepped forward to touch his face but he turned around and she saw his back and winced. The blade imbedded in his back was there and the back of his shirt completely soaked with blood. _

"_No I can't…you've brought me much pain and now thanks too you…" He said as he walked away. "You not only broke my heart…you killed me."_

"_No Naveen!…" Tiana called out and tried to run after him but something was stopping her._

_She looked down and screamed._

_The darkness was beginning to coat her body from the ground and pulling her down slowly like quicksand._

"_AAAAAAH!" Tiana screamed out but looked at Naveen desperately. "Naveen come back…please!"_

_Naveen looked over his shoulder._

"_No Tiana…you are on your own." Naveen said without a care and then disappeared in the darkness._

"_Naveen…" Tiana said quietly and this time didn't move as the darkness now covered her shoulders. "I'm sorry…"_

_She closed her eyes and looked up._

_The darkness then smothered her whole…_

()()()()

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Tiana screamed loudly.

She was in a hospital bed in a scrub dress with an I.V connected to her wrist. She was thrashing about wildly with her arms and legs, her hair shaking and whipping side to side. She was also sweating a lot.

The door to the room she was in opened to reveal a nurse who ran inside and to her aid.

"Miss please calm down." She said calmly and tried to restrain her. "I'm here now…you are safe."

"Aaaaah…ah." Tiana screams now stopped as she turned her head to the side while panting.

The nurse swept some hair away from her face.

Tiana turned to her and opened her eyes.

She couldn't see very well as her vision was blurry.

"Please…where am I?" She said quietly.

The nurse smiled.

"Miss your at the hospital." She said.

Tiana shook her head.

"Hospital?..." She questioned in confusion. "How did I get here…who brought me here?"

"An ambulance did…they took you and your husband-" She tried to say but got interrupted.

"My husband where is he?" Tiana said quickly as she got up fast and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's getting treated right now." The nurse said. "He's lost a lot of blood from his serious injury and is in the emergency room as we speak."

Tiana's eyes widened.

"No!" She cried out growing dizzy and leaned on the nurse's shoulder. She had tears growing in her eyes.

"Oh dear miss." The nurse said and coaxed her to lie down. "Please do not worry your husband will be fine."

"Eh…it's my entire fault." Tiana cried and turned her head to the side.

"No dear…do you need a glass of water?" The nurse said sensing her distress.

Tiana said nothing but nodded.

The nurse then went off to go fetch her some water.

Tiana got up and carefully moved her legs to the side of the bed then her small feet touched the cold tile floor. She eased herself off the bed to stand but as soon as this happened she fell to the ground.

She gritted her teeth and panted.

Tiana was so tired but she didn't give up and got up in agony and walked carefully to the door, the I.V connected to her wrist prevented her from moving.

She glared at it before pulling the needle out of her wrist and immediately blood started to come out. She shook a little but looked back at the door.

Tiana inhaled and exhaled before once again heading to the door ignoring the blood leaking from her wrist to the floor.

She placed her hand on the door handle before pressing down and it opened.

She opened it halfway before moving out the room. She looked left and right seeing no one in the corridor and moved again down the corridor.

She looked and saw the many door rooms for the patients as she passed by them. She soon turned a corner and saw at the end of the corridor two double doors with a sign at the top saying the emergency room.

Tiana shook and stood there watching the doors fearful that may' be her poor husband was there and undergoing surgery. The hairs on her skin stick up as part of her tension.

She shook her head

"No I must…" She said in a strained voice.

She moved down the corridor towards the double doors and looked through one of the doors windows.

Her eyes widened and her heart stricken at the sight…

A group of doctors dressed in there surgical attire surrounding her husband was operating on him as we speak and some monitors near them let out loud alarming sounds which wasn't a good sign…

"Doctor he's bleeding a lot of blood from some arteries!" One of the doctors said in a female voice.

"Well dammit…pressurise them and begin the stitching." A doctor said now in alarm. "One of the monitors is saying his heart is going in a panic!"

Tiana stormed through the double doors.

"Nooooooooo!" Tiana screamed out. "Naveen!"

The doctors hearing her voice looked at her.

"Hey you shouldn't be here!"

But Tiana didn't care and ran to her husband screaming out.

"Naveen!"

"Restrain her back!" One doctor said.

Some of the doctors near the operating table ran towards her and restrained her from going near Naveen.

"No!" Tiana cried out. "He needs me!"

"Miss calm down!" One of the doctors restraining her said.

The heart monitors quick beeping dropped to a deathly loud noise.

Tiana gasped and whimpered as tears came to her eyes.

"Naveen…please don't leave me."

"Quick we must revive his heart and now!" The doctor said and took out the magnetic pads on the machine and began reviving Naveen's heart.

"Clear!" The doctor pressed the pads on his chest as a jolt of electricity shot into Naveen.

The heart monitor beeped a bit before doing the loud noise again.

"Come on clear!"

The doctor did it again and the monitor beeped a bit before continuing its normal beeping.

The doctor sighed in relief as all the other doctors did the same.

Tiana sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She said quietly.

"Come now lets finish operating on him." The doctor said as he looked at Naveen then turned to look at Tiana. "And where's the nurse for this patient?!"

The nurse who had been with Tiana stormed inside.

"Right here!" The nurse said panting and looked at Tiana. "There you are Mrs Tiana…I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well please escort her out of the room nurse." The doctor said. "We can't afford any disruptions."

"Okay come along Mrs Tiana." The nurse made her way to Tiana and coaxed her to leave the room.

"But I…" Tiana tried to speak but winced.

The nurse saw Tiana wince and looked her to check what was wrong before spotting her wrist bleeding.

"Oh dear…Tiana your wrist!" The nurse pulled her along out of the room quickly. "Let's have it checked out."

. . .

Tiana lays back on the hospital bed that she once was in and gazed out the paned glass windows to look at the sky and saw the sky going an orangey yellow showing that it was already sunrise.

The nurse cleaned and wiped away the blood on Tiana's gently before sticking the needle which connected to the I.V drip back into her wrist.

"Well there now Mrs Tiana." The nurse said. "Good as new…well now that it's sorted I will head off to check on the other patients."

The nurse turned but looked back.

"Are yo going to be okay Mrs Tiana?"

Tiana nodded but touched her head as she grew a dizzy spell.

"Yes…but I'm not feeling to well…"

The nurse moved to gently touch her forehead and pulled back.

"Oooh…your getting a fever." She said. "I'll get some tablets to ease it…that drug pumped into your body is causing some pretty bad side effects."

"Drug?" Tiana said confusedly. "What…drug?"

The nurse gave Tiana a raised eyebrow.

"Well don't you know the answer too that Mrs Tiana?" She said.

Tiana thought about it for a moment before widening her eyes and shouting.

"What…I'm not a druggy!" She said now with narrowed eyes at her. "I'm not the type of woman to do such a thing."

The nurse put her hands up defensively.

"Hey I'm not saying you were but I'm just curious as to why you have yourself pumped up with so much of an illegal drug in your body." She said.

Tiana's expression then turned into a look of worry. She remembers the many times when Damien injected her with that unknown substance.

"Oh god…am I gonna die?!" Tiana said with her hands touching the sides of her face.

"No…no Mrs Tiana try not to worry." The nurse said calmly. "You're not going to die…but your going to have to be checked every now and again by the doctor, so we can run some examinations on you."

Tiana sighed in relief but raised an eyebrow.

"Examinations?"

"Yep...we just wanna run some tests on you and check how bad the drug is affecting you and what solution we will provide for you if necessary."

"Oh…okay."

"Well you should rest now…the doctor will come in a matter of time, your water is on the side next to you and if you need me just buzz at the button on the wall next to you okay." She said.

Tiana nodded.

The nurse then began moving towards the door when Tiana called out.

"Wait." She said. "What's your name?"

The nurse looked back and smiled.

"Bailey."

Tiana smiled.

The nurse then left the room.

And Tiana gazed up at the ceiling before frowning as she thought about what she heard from the nurse and her poor husband…

"Oh I hope I get better and…Naveen." She said closing her eyes as she shed a few tears. "Please god let Naveen make it through this…no matter what Naveen I'll always love you…"

()()()()


End file.
